Open for Business
by raeraer1389
Summary: What happens when two stubborn people get together one night after a club opening and their attitudes and complications get between them. Dickward and bitchybella. Rated M for a reason! lemons! r&r please! all human
1. no love

"Belllllllllaaaaa," I hear a whisper in my ear, way too early in the morning. I have come to know that when I hear this annoying sound on a Saturday morning that it can my pixie of a roommate.

"For the love of all things good, go away until the sun is a little higher in the sky!" I grunt and roll away from the high pitched giggling in my right ear.

"But you have to wake up and start getting ready; we have a long and hard day and night ahead of us!" Oh my goodness. Alice who I thought was my best friend, was jumping on my bed know.

Alice and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten, when she came over to my table, where I was alone and said "you look like you need a best friend!" and since then that's how we have been since then. We moved in with each other when we graduated high school from Forks high, and moved to Seattle for college. Alice was a tiny little thing just five foot but makes up for it in attitude. She has black hair with piercing blue eyes. I am still always jealous about that. I can only look so good with brown hair and brown eyes.

"ALICE leave the poor girl alone and stop drinking so much damn coffee!" my other, more reasonable best friend called from the bathroom across from hall.

"BUUUUUTTT Rosalie! We have to start getting ready." She said still fucking bouncing.

Rosalie, well there is not enough time in the day to talk about her. She came to my rescue one wonderful night in Seattle. Walking home late at night isn't great for a girl. I started getting jumped by four ridiculously huge guys until this five foot eight gorgeous woman comes up flips her long blonde and beautiful hair and distracts them enough for me to knee them and hide behind her! She just punches the other three while there mouths were on the floor and struts off.

Now I have been in fights before, but she had something that I only have while either drinking or very pissed off, she had confidence. She has an attitude and I love her for it. Since that night she made Alice and I the three musketeers. She moved in the next weekend out of her very snooty sorority house.

"Thanks for the help Rose but I am already fucking up!" I grumbled and got into the shower.

"What was so damn important I get out of bed at," I look at the clock "ten in the fucking morning!" by this time I am so pissed and there was no more fresh coffee!

"Well I got your outfit picked out in my closet and we are going to the new club that opens tonight!"alice said jumping around the living room as I slumped into our very wonderful couch.

"I don't wanna!"I said crossing my arms like I was still five.

"FINE, then Rose and I will tell you how Kings of Leon was tonight when we get home!" that caught my attention!

"Why the hell didn't you say that before!" I jumped off the couch and went running into the bathroom to tame my hair before there was no hope!

Alice and Rosalie knew how much I was completely obsessed with Kings of Leon I was. I once was almost offering my first born for tickets! So now I only had 11 hours to get ready!

Epov

"Damn I look good! " I said standing in front of my mirror getting for my uncle Aro's club opening. He had me and my two best friends help him with the entertainment for tonight. The only band that I thought would bring the girls, and where girl go the guys follow, was Kings of Leon. They were in my top for favorite bands.

"Now you cocky son of a bitch, let's go see these beautiful women and an even better music!" yelled the biggest man I have ever know.

"Emmett, perfection like this takes time!" I yelled across the hall.

All I hear is his big bellowing laugh that I swear shook the whole damn house. Emmett and Jasper who are my roomies and I have been best friends for absolutely before we were even born. My mom Esme and their moms were all working at a dress shop for six years together, all got married a month apart, and had us a month apart. Emmett was the oldest, but the most childish. Then me, then exactly one month later Jasper was born.

Jasper is six, six and just not as sexy as me, but he's a good looking guy, longer blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All of us are kind of buff but that's only because Emmett kicks our ass at the gym four days a week. Emmett is around the same height but huge with muscle and dark curly hair. He just cuts it really short so he doesn't have to do anything with it. Unless it's a pair of dumbbells he just gets really lazy. Now me, hahah I am just fucking hot. Same height and but with green eyes and bronze hair that knock the panties off all the girls. There is no way I can lose! All these girls just follow me like they can jump my shit. Most of the time its true. But damn all I find are the losers like Lauren and Jessica that keep coming back for more, but I don't do seconds.

I went out of the bathroom and met my boys out in the kitchen where they were getting a little liquid courage. Jasper got three shot glasses down and a new bottle of jack and after four we got our shit and left for club AFTER HOURS.


	2. on our way

**I own nothing. Twilight is owned by none other than the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

Alice is awesome. She took me into her lair which happens to be her bedroom and did my hair that made it look like I actually cared what it looked like. She is a hair stylist at the local high priced salon down the street. So after three long agonizing hours, my hair was long curled and shiny! It flowed down my back and looked like a supermodels.

Rosalie came in and did my make up, and gave me these smoky eyes. It had been too long since I care what I looked like so this felt really nice. Alice set out an outfit that was absolutely great. Black straight leg jeans and a flowy emerald green tank top that I think were made of satin. It synched at the waist. But when I saw the shoes, I stopped in my tracks.

"ALICE, ROSALIE YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" I YELLED.

"What's with all the yelling, you're killing my buzz!" Rosalie yelled with two shot glasses in her hand.

Ahhh she knew my weakness. Only jack, my favorite man, could calm my ass down now.

"Well I think you have lost your damn mind, I am not going out to a club, or a concert wearing five inch heals!"

"Yes you are, and you're going to like it." Alice said standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Bella you could find the love of your life tonight, or at least get lucky, so you need the 'please fuck me shoes'."

"You got me right with the outfit, but I will not wear those shoes, give me the sparkly flats or we will be late! And I will not miss Kings of Leon for shoes!"

"Fine, but take this damn shot," Rose shoved a shot in my hands "you're making me crazy!"

"Ok but damn, I am so excited this band is my favorite!"

"B, you need to calm the fuck down and we will leave!" Rose is tapping her foot to the music I had going in my room. I had Kings of Leon playing to get me pumped up!

"OHHH do you think they will play 'Sex on Fire'? Oh if they do I don't know if I will be able to keep myself from jumping on someone. That song is my one song I wanna fuck too!" I could feel myself getting aroused and flushed.

"HAHA you're such a freak! At least I wanna fuck to 'closer'!" Rosalie said laughing her ass off at me!

"Just give me another damn shot and some flats and let's get the fuck going!" I said getting pissed off.

EPOV

As I walked into the club, I saw Aro standing off to the side door waiting for the band. I could see the sweat on his forehead. As I starting laughing he turned around at the three of us with a look of relief on his face.

"oh thank goodness you boys got here early, I need you Emmett, to stand by this door and keep the girls away!" he pointed at him and started barking orders that would make a general happy.

"Jasper I need you to go over to the bar and get everything the band and roadies would need to drink and set up in the back!"

"Edward, my boy, I need you to take over the bar until the other bartenders get here!" he came over and put his pudgy arm around my shoulders.

"Sure no prob, Aro I need some numbers anyways!" I said with my signature crooked smile that got all the ladies swooning.

I really haven't had a dry spell of girls, but I needed something new. I have had almost all the girls around and needless to say I was bored.

Two hours later, we had met the wonderful band mates, which I can honestly say I give all my sexing skills to.

I got behind the bar just as they opened the doors, and a rush of woman came in although none caught my eye they were tipping awesome and I had eight numbers in twenty minutes. Damn I am good!

BPOV

"Rose, look at the line, we are never gunna get in!" I said walking up to the bar. There were probably over a hundred people waiting in line.

"Don't worry my dearest B, we get in, just watch!" she said walking straight up past the line and flipped her hair at all the bitches that were talking shit and calling her a whore.

I really wouldn't call her a whore, she wore this really short blood red dress that came about midthigh and haltered on top. All her hair was perfectly straight and the most awesome blonde color. She is the one woman all men were waking up a little sticky, thinking about her. Legs long as a mile, she made us all feel inferior too.

Alice looked just as good. In black tights, hot pink shirt dress, that came to the top of her thighs. The top came off one shoulder and her spiky black hair, crazy like always. But unlike me she and Rose had these huge heels on that made them look like runway models.

"Hey bitch, get in the back of the line, we have been waiting out here for hours!" oh this bitch was just asking for it.

I shot her this look that would kill. Jack always made me feel like I could fit in with my besties. She backed off pretty quick.

Rose just walked straight up to the bouncer, "Hey Felix, I didn't know that you worked here!" she shot him a smile that would stop everyone around.

"Hey Rosalie, how have you been?" he asked with a smile on his face that was probably was supposed to be hot but he just looked like he was constipated.

"Good good, well do you think that we could get in, its been a long walk and my mouth is kind of dry." She said leaning up on this guy that could take on the hulk, and had her hands on his chest, her mouth right by his and looking up though her lashes.

"Of c-c-course rosie…." He stammered. I could see her eyes light up when she walked past, she hates when people called her that.

"Who was that Rose?"

"Oh Felix? We met at a party. He tried hitting on me, and I made him think he had a shot because he has some awesome connections. Hence why we got in with no cover!"

"Oh, good, now let's get some drinks skanks!" I yelled, that half bottle of jack was finally in full kink in mode. I loved this feeling. I had the confidence of Alice and the attitude of Rose. They just laughed, as we linked arms and walked to the bar.

"I am gunna get us a table up front. You get the drinks B." Alice stated as Rose got surrounded by drunk frat guys.

"Hey there beautiful, what can I get for you?" I hear this beautiful velvety voice from behind me.

I turn around and see the man of all my wet dreams. Gorgeous green eyes, copper hair I wanted to yank. With some lips I wanted to bite. I smile and bite my lip and lean across the bar at him.

"You…" I say as the beginning bars of 'Sex on Fire' come on….

**I know I really hate leaving you like that but my fingers are going numb…. Leave some love and the next chapter will be up shortly!**

**rae**


	3. our new friend JD

**AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!**

Wow I have never seen somebody so beautiful. I didn't even hear what she said. Once she leaned across the bar all the blood rushed south. She was exotic looking. Deep chocolate eyes, and hair I just wanted to run my fingers though, preferably when it was laying across a pillow.

"uhh what did you say you needed." I can't believe I stuttered. There is defiantly something wrong. I think I need a very strong drink. I saw her giggle and lean forward a little bit more and I saw perfect down her shirt. That's when my pants got a little tighter and I knew there was defiantly something wrong with me.

"Well I said you, but seeing how you can't hear right I will just have six shot of jack, two long islands and one sex on the beach." She said then bit her lip. That was all I had left not to moan. I wanted her, I needed her.

"Sure I can give you everything you need." I said and gave her my best crooked smile.

She licked her lips and smiled at me like no other woman has. "I am so sure you can!"

She leaned over slipped me some money grabbed her drinks and walked away. I watched her ass as her hips here swaying left and right. I looked over at Aro for some help; he smiled and turned towards his other guys. These guys were crazy looking but hey, if I got out on the dance floor, closer to that brunette goddess, then I didn't care.

I looked out while Kings of Leon where playing 'Be Somebody', there she was dancing up on some douchebag that made me see red. I looked around at all the other woman, grinding, and I felt nothing. Well damn that's a first.

"Hey sweety, wanna dance?" This cringe worthy voice came up behind me, with arms wrapping around my waist.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. and walked straight to the dance floor.

"Hey." I said coming up behind the beauty and said in her ear.

She turned around, wrapped her arms around my neck, "no talking, more dancing!" she came up and whispered in my ear. She kept grinding, and I had to have her.

Taking to the floor with the wheel to the sky  
I loosen my tie, I loosen my tie  
Locking down the door with the rhythm and rhyme  
I loosen my tie, I loosen my tie

I turned her around and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. She reached up behind her and linked her hands around my neck.

Trying to recall what you want me to say  
I shake your way, I shake your way  
Counting on the night for a beautiful day  
I shake your way, I shake your way  
And I say you can't get enough  
No you can't get enough

Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody  
If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody  
Open the door, it's gonna make you love me  
Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody

Now is your time and you know where you stand  
With a gun in your hand, with a gun in your hand  
Now I'm no longer an ordinary man  
Was this your big plan, your gun in your hand  
And I say you can't get enough  
No you can't get enough

Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody  
If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody  
Open the door, it's gonna make you love me  
Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody

Be somebody  
Be somebody

"Let me buy you a drink?" I am so unsure all of a sudden. I know I am hot; I never had problems taking a girl home before. This should be no problem.

"Sure." I saw her wink over at her friends that just happened to be currently getting groped by my two best friends.

Eight shots of jack later, I learned that her name was Bella, but most people called her 'B'. She was 21 years old. Going to UW for her business degree. Her friend Alice (who is sucking Jaspers face off) and her other friend Rosalie (who has made Emmett into a drooling mess) are going to own their own business once they graduate. Alice is a hairstylist so she would run that part, Bella would run the business part, and Rosalie is going to school for advertising so she would run that part. These ladies were smart as hell and beautiful on top of that.

Four shots later I see her leaning towards me as Kings of Leon take a break. I lean too just for a little taste. Hoping that she tasted as good as she smelled, all strawberries and freesia.

I finally got to her lips. There were no lips like hers, they were so soft. I felt her tongue lick my lips asking for permission to enter and I happily agreed. Our tongues fought for dominance and I couldn't get enough.

I pushed my fingers into her hair, trying to bring her closer, tilting her head to the side to get a new angle. I was hooked. I had to have more. I could taste the jack on her and I was drunk off her taste.

We finally broke apart to get air, looking into her eyes. I was lost. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She looked at me and smiled.

We jumped into a cab, and went back to kissing her beautiful mouth, after telling the cab driver my adress. I took my right hand and slid it down her arm to her waist. She was so small, I could just see myself throwing over my shoulder and going all caveman on her. Soon we had to break apart due to the smelly cab driver coughing loudly trying to get our attention.

I practically drug her into my apartment building, returning to ravishing her mouth once in the elevator. I broke apart to breath when we reached my floor. When I pulled her to my door and just looked at her. She looked up at me from under her lashes, when I felt her hand come down and grab my very painful cock.

"Open the damn door, NOW!" she practically growled. She licked my ear, then bit my earlobe.

I unlocked my front door so quick. I thought I was going to cum right on the spot. I closed the door and slammed her up against it; she threw her legs around my waist and started unbuttoning my shirt. She licked my right nipple scratching down my back with her nails. I growled in her mouth.

The next thing I knew, she was on her knees, unzipping my pants. I leaned against the wall behind the door, knowing what was coming (no pun intended ;)) and so happy for some damned release. She grasped my dick and I let out a gasp.

"What do you want baby?" she asked looking up through her lashes. That was my undoing.


	4. well damn

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. AS SAD AS THAT IS, EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY S.M…. you know I really hate cliffys and what do I do… I leave you guys hanging when everything was getting all juicy. I really appreciate all the love. Finally without further ado you get your lemon!**

BPOV

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKK, B please stop teasing!" he fucking growled at me after I did one little lick across the slit on his head.

"Edward, you have to tell me what you want, and I will give it too you…" I was almost too worked up to care at this point; I just wanted to push him on the floor and ride him all night. And at the size of him I know right now I will be sore tomorrow.

"B, stop being such a bitch and suck me off already!" I almost got up when he said that, but he said it in a whisper like he was in pain. He was growing so hard in my hand I almost felt sorry for him. But not that sorry. I know I am a bitch, but damn, he could have at least said please!

"What do you say baby?"

"Oh god," he said after I licked my hand and pumped him a couple times, "please B…"

"Very good." I sucked him so hard I thought he was going to come right then and there. He quickly put his hand in my now tangled hair and pushed me at the speed he liked. I put my one hand up to pump the part I couldn't fit in my mouth, and massaged his sack with my other hand.

"Oh god, B… that feeeellllllsssss…… so gooooodddd." He said in between pants. "OHH…." I knew he was close but I wanted to taste all of him, so when he tried to pull my head away, I slapped his ass.

When he released into my mouth, I drank every bit of him up, pumped him a few times more, and stood up.

"That was….." he said trying to catch his breath.

"I know." I said with a smile and attacked his mouth again. He put his hands on my hands, and I lifted my legs up around his waist, as he carried me to his room. I was so wet; I swear its seeping through my pants. He dropped my on his huge bed, and got rid of the offending pants that were in the way from my release. He saw my black lace boy shorts, and gave me his crooked smile with hooded eyes.

"You're so wet, I can smell you." He growled at me.

"And what are you gunna do about it?"

"B, you haven't seen anything yet." He said ripping my panties in half and throwing them across the room. I gasped at that and, oh there was more liquid pouring in between my legs again.

"Oh that was hot! Now mister tough stuff, show me!" I said a little scared at the look of determination on his face. He quickly got rid of my shirt and bra, so we were both laying there naked, and he attacked my right nipple.

"AHHHHH…." I moaned. "ohhhh god, please more!" I started rubbing my legs together to get some friction. He lowered his other hand to my wet core and just glided his finger of my lips. "I swear Edward if you don't do something NOW, I will fucking do it myself!" With that he bit my nipple and thrust two fingers in me, hitting my spot right on. I burst all over his fingers, but he wasn't done yet.

He lifted my leg up over his shoulder and swiped my clit with his tongue, and I died and went to fucking heaven. He moaned when he felt me release again into his mouth.

"Did that hit your standers?" he said smiling down at me.

"Oh I don't know yet, you talk BIG game, but can you handle that?" I said pointing at his member saluting me full mass.

He let out the most beautiful laugh and thrust into me all at once. "I am going to make you scream my name so loud you forget everything else going on in that gorgeous head of yours!" he said slamming into me over and over.

He defiantly didn't lie. I could feel my throat going horse from screaming his name. He pulled out, and I growled. This man is making lose my fucking mind, if I didn't get a release soon, I am gunna fucking explode. He flipped me over onto my stomach and pulled me up on my knees.

"Lean on your elbows…." He grunted.

I complied, and he slammed into me again, and screamed out again. "Edward!" He hit new angles and went further in this way. I was never a big fan of doggie style. But damn if he was doing it, I will never be the same again. I could feel my stomach tighten up.

"B, come with me." He said moving his hand down to my core and flicked my clit once, and that's all she fucking wrote.

He collapsed onto my back, after we were done. We were silent for a while before I fucking heard his snores. That douche bag fucking fell asleep! I could believe it! I pushed him off, none to gently and went searching for my clothes that were thrown all over his room. And left that fucking ass, passed out fucking naked on top of his blankets. I scribbled a note on his mirror with some lipstick from my purse.

**REAL MEN DON'T PASS OUT FROM JD ~B~**

I got home around 4 in the morning, feeling a little sore in my lady parts. Not very surprising. But was surprising was I got into the apartment and Alice and Rose were just taking off their shoes in front of the closet.

"Where have you been missy?" Alice said with a smile on her face and hands on her hips.

"Obviously you were doing the same thing you whore!" I said laughing, walking to my bathroom. I could still smell him and sex. Probably not a good combo when I am trying to fall asleep. So I opted for a shower first. But that damn pixie just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Well yes but, I think I am in love, so there is the difference!" she said dropping the back of the toilet seat, to sit on it and talk while I was trying to have a couple minutes to myself.

"Haha, yeah you're in love, what's new. And yes I was with someone but the asshole fell asleep when he was done. That's my story." I said laughing.

"What a winner!" Rose said from the doorway. "At least Emmett walked me home!" I was really shocked at that. Rose never acts like this after a fling. Normally she bats the guys away with a flick of the wrist.

"Jasper was great, he was such a gentleman. We have a date tomorrow night to go see a scary movie!" she said bouncing. We are defiantly going to have to watch her coffee intake.

"Isn't that a little backwards. Aren't you supposed to go see the scary movie before you fuck?" I said stepping out of the shower.

"Not with Jasper, he makes everything different. He held my hand on the way home and kissed the back of it at the door!" she said dreamily.

"And Emmett told me all those gooey stuff before he left me like 'you are so beautiful, you're a goddess' stuff like that, but the difference with him is he didn't just say 'your hot, and I wanna fuck you from here to Cleveland'." OMG Rose is in love!

"OMG your in love!" me and the pixie said at the same time.

"SO!" she said blushing and stomped away. We started laughing so hard our sides hurt. I was just happy the conversation steered away from me. I don't think I could handle more talk about Edward tonight. I really think he's a conceited ass, I would be happy never to see him again. What kind of guy just falls asleep after sex? One that gets it all the time that's who! He will probably get someone new for tomorrow night.

Now why did that thought piss me off?

I didn't love him at all. So why did I get so aggravated when I thought about some skank all over what's mine?

Holy shit! 'What's mine'? What the hell is that about? I know the guy like five hours and I am staking claim.

This is what happens when I am coming off my buzz. I get bitchier than before. Maybe if I just sleep, all these horrible gooey feelings will go away!

I went into my room and snuggled up to my pillow just trying to forget the green eyes I was thinking about.


	5. getting ready for the real life

**I OWN NOTHING. S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING! **

**SO I HAVE BEEN HAVING THIS REALLY BIG PROBLEM. I AM TRYING TO READ OTHER STORIES AND I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY AND WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH IT. HAHA I AM SO A.D.D. SOMETIMES. LOL SO THANKS TO EVERYONE HOW READS IT. I AM ON A KICK RIGHT NOW WITH POSTING CHAPTERS REALLY FAST. IT SHOULDN'T END ANYTIME SOON. SO ON WITH THE SHOW!**

One month later

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I was yelling at everything. This past month has been so hectic. Last week was graduation. So now I was officially a college graduate. I have my degree in business, which is why I am so pissed right now.

Alice, Rose and I went two weeks ago and bought this ridiculously huge place to open our new business. Alice's hair salon was a great idea at the time, but now that the time is here to okay everything, we can't agree on anything. Rosalie is getting pissed off because she is in charge of getting the word out, with her wonderful degree in advertising, and we haven't figured anything out.

I got all the loans and money situated; now all we have to do is order everything. And when I say everything, I mean we don't even have a damn floor. We went over everything and are just now waiting on the carpenters, plumbers, electrician, and the zoning committee to come out. So that's what we are doing right now.

We are sitting in our 5,000 square foot 'salon' on the floor, looking over color chips.

"I like this color, its very inviting and calming!" Alice said holding up a bright yellow color swatch.

"It looks like my grandmas kitchen. No." I said frowning.

"I like this color, it's vibrant and warm." Rose said holding up a blood red color.

"Yeah, if you drink blood. No." So that went into the pile of no's.

"What about this color, I think that everyone would like this!" I said pointing at a pale green color.

"Well it's not horrible. That can go in the waiting room!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"What about this for the salon itself?" Rose held up a very vibrant purple.

"OHHHH I love it. That can go behind the mirrors." We all agreed that we wanted something that everybody and anyone would want to come too. So half the salon will be a high class, pampering, snooty side. The other side will be the sports side. Which was all my idea. It's going to have big screen plasma tv's, with sports on all the time, and memorabilia all over the walls. Every sport imaginable will be represented somehow. And it was all my idea. Which I was really proud of.

We picked a deep blue and red to go on the walls on the sports side, and a vibrant purple and pale green for the relaxing side of the salon.

Six hours later we had all the chairs, desks, mirrors, art work, color lines, and all that junk that needed to be brought in, ordered off line. We were going to have eight girls on each side of the salon, and Rose and I doing all the fun stuff, like advertising, and paying the bills and ordering. Now we were sitting on the couch in our apartment eating ice cream and watching a chick flick.

"I love Sandra Bullock, she tries to be so strong for her daughter, I just want to hug her!" I said shoving a huge bite of chunky monkey in my mouth. It doesn't matter how many times I watch it 'Hope Floats' gets to me every time.

"Oh I know and that Harry Connick Jr., mmm what I would do to that cowboy!" Alice said shoving some cherry Garcia in her mouth.

"What are you talking about, you have a cowboy!" I said shooting her a look. Those boys have been off limits in this house. I knew that if one came, they would probably all come and I didn't want to see Edward again.

"Oh I do, but there is something about that man!" we all laughed at her ridiculous look, we knew she was thinking about Jasper. She always got this look, her eyes glazed over and she looks like she got lobotomized.

"Well ladies, I think I am going to go to bed, we have had a long day!" I said getting up and stretching. I swear I could feel my pants getting tighter from all the ice cream! Two pints will do that to ya!

"Good night!" they both yelled as they got up to go to their separate rooms.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth when something caught my eye.

"ROSALIE, ALICE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I started screaming when I realized something so stupid!

**SORRY EVERYONE, THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT, ITS LATE AND I AM TIRED, BUT I COULD POSSIBLY POST A LIL FASTER IF I GOT SOME AWESOME REVIEWS….. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK BELLAS OUTBURST IN THE END WAS ALL ABOUT? **


	6. what the hell

**I OWN NOTHING! HEHE I AM SO EXCITED, I HAVE HAD 250 HITS! I KNOW THAT'S NOT A LOT, BUT FOR ME IT IS. THANK YOU SO MUCH… SO I HAVE HAD SOME QUESTIONS ON HOW EDWARD REACTED TO BELLAS LIL MIRROR COMMENT! WELL GO AHEAD AND READ AND YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER!**

Gahhhh, why does my head feel like I got punched? I slowly rolled over in my bed, and tried to open my eyes. Why am I naked?

Then it all came back to me… Her lickable lips, her soft skin, her wonderful hands, her soft voice! Ahhh that was the fuck I have ever had. I have never gone down on a one night stand, but damn she just smelled so inviting. She got so wet for me, and came over and over again, just from my magical fingers. She was a little feisty too. Her yelling at me to do something about her problem or she would take care of it herself. Oh that was so hot! All the other girls I have had, just would lay there and let me do all the work. It's about time I had something different.

I rolled over to look at the beautiful angel I had last night, when I also realized I was in bed by myself. I could hear Emmett's big mouth in the living room, and Jaspers laugh at something he said, but I felt alone. WOW that's different. I can still smell her wonderful scent on myself. Strawberries and freesia.

Now my morning wood is up saying 'hello, please help me!' and I am by myself. This is all new. All the other girls like Jessica and Lauren, were still here in the morning to help my little situation, I mean big problem, but here I am alone, having to jack off myself. God I feel like I am fifteen again.

I got out of bed and decided that a cold shower would do wonders for my BIG problem. As I was walking to my bathroom, something caught my eye. A note on my mirror in a deep red lipstick.

**A REAL MAN DOESN'T PASS OUT FROM JD ~B~**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. Man that cut deep. I remember getting done and lying on top of her to catch my breath. Oh shit, I passed the fuck out!

"What's the pr… oh shit dude put some pants on!" Emmett yelled coming into my room. Oh yeah damnit I was still naked. I rushed to get some boxers on, slamming my legs into them pissed off at her little farewell note.

"Ok dude, we all got the same junk jackass, you can come back now!" I yelled at my boys that were sitting in the hallway laughing there asses off.

"What's the prob, bob!" Emmett said laughing. He overheard one of the girls in his gym he goes to, say that once she saw my member down south, that it looked almost just like to one she had at home stored away for a rainy day. I still have yet to live that down.

"Shut it Em, look at my fucking mirror!" I said pointing at the message.

"Oh shit, that girls got some balls!" he said letting out a booming laugh, "or she took yours last night when she left!" Jasper put in still laughing. For some reason I wasn't finding any humor in this. Hmm wonder why.

I slammed the bathroom door in their faces, and jumped in the shower. I could always call her and ask her why she did it. Well I already knew that answer, because I always pass out from JD. But did she really need do leave me a message and humiliate me like that. And I can't call her because I didn't get her fucking number last night. Oh well, she was good, no great, but I can always find someone better.

When I got out to the living room, I looked around and saw Jasper sitting on the chair in the corner of the room talking on his cell phone, with this shit eating grin on his face, and Emmett laughing uncontrollably on the couch. I tried to ignore them and get some sweet nectar of the gods, coffee, but there was none. Add another notch to the 'today sucks ass' category.

"So what's so damn funny?" I asked Emmett, I could really use a laugh, hopefully not at my expence.

"Well Eddie my boy, do you realize that we all went home with girls last night?" he asked with a grin on his face that I have come to be scared of when I see it.

"Well yeah, but what's new about that. Every time we go out we go home with a new girl!" saying that left a bitter taste in my mouth, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, Ed, Eddie, the ed mister!" oh no this can't be good. "We all went home and got laid by three roommates!" He said with that damn smirk still there.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, my dear, Jasper and I are going over to their apartment today to pick them up for dates!" He said a little smug.

"Wait a minute; you two are going on dates? With girls you already screwed?!?" I said doing this kind of yell laugh mix thing.

"Yeah we are, Jasper already was hooked the minute that little pixie sunk her claws into him, and my Rosie…." He said drifting off.

"Oh god, and they are B's roommates?"

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' in my face.

An evil smirk crawled across my face at the possibilities. I sort of felt like the 'Grinch' in the cartoon, where his whole face turns into a smile at the thought of stealing all of Christmas. "I am coming too!"

"Oh hell no, you are not tagging along on either of our dates!" Ahh Jasper finally decided to join in the conversation.

"Oh no I am not going to go on your dates with you, dumbass, I am gunna go get revenge on little miss B!"I sound kind of like Dr. Evil. Someone should probably slap me before I clone myself.

"ROSIE!" I hear Emmett yell as soon as the door to their apartment was opened.

"Oh you big oaf, you know that I hate that name, but when you say it, it sounds right!" the blonde said, who I was assuming was Rosalie, when she ran over to Emmett and jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him senseless.

"Oh god." I said feeling a little sick. I have never seen Emmett act like this.

"Jazzy!" I see a little pixie run through a door and slam into Jasper with so much force I swear I he was going to fall over. That must be the notorious Alice. This must be the new 'hello' and I haven't been introduced to it properly.

"Edward!" I hear a whisper behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She pretty much screamed in my face, stomped to her room and slammed the door in my face.

"Well that went well…" I said under my breath.

I see the bedroom door open up to a furious looking B. Damn if I could only remember what her name was.

"I am going to the library." She said huffing and walking straight passed me to the front door. She never even looked at me, who does she think she is?

"Bella, why don't you stay here and hang out with us?" Rose said. Ahh that's her name. Bella, makes sense, she's as beautiful as my drunken mind could remember.

"No you guys drooling over each other is enough for me to puke!" she said closing the door behind her.

"Well, you must be the infamous Edward." The small pixie said bouncing around the room getting her shoes and jacket on.

"You've heard of me?" I said with a cocky smile, "Did Bella talk about me?" I said almost a little giddy. God, will someone just take my balls, I am not worthy.

"Nah, she was just pissed about some douche bag fell asleep on top of her. And that guy just happened to be named Edward!" Rose said snuggling up to Emmett's side, his big burly arm almost made her disappear.

"Oh so she sleep talks?"I said wondering what she could have said.

"Well you could have found that out yourself if you hadn't almost suffocated her after you had your fill!"A very pissed looking pixie said with her hands on her hips.

"It's her fault that she kept feeding me shots all night!" I said trying to convince myself, and make the situation sound a little better than it really was. I felt like shit, that whole situation sounded really bad, I mean what man just falls asleep after having the most mind numbing orgasm of my life.

"Whatever!" I saw the little pixie and Rose say at the same time. They huffed at the same time and got up off the couch.

"Give us like twenty minutes to finish getting ready."

"I will be right back I need to use the restroom." I said.

"You can use Bella's bathroom." She said pointing to her room.

I smiled to myself and went into her room. It was so her. There were books piled up next to her wall. A purple comforter on her queen sized bed, but what hit me first was her smell. I smelt strawberries and freesia. I took a deep breath and felt my pants getting tighter.

She had huge posters all over her wall. Right behind the headboard of her bed she had a poster of Kings of Leon. Ahh I hit the nail on the head, when I asked them to come to 'After Hours'. On the opposite wall she had a picture of Johnny Depp from the movie 'Cry Baby'.

I walked into her bathroom and was surprised. It was so big, with a claw foot tub on one wall. With a baby blue shower curtain, and loads of candles around the whole sides and tons of shampoo and conditioner and body wash surrounding the side against the wall.

I grabbed an eye liner off the back of the sink and replied to her message she left me on my mirror.

**ONLY REAL WOMAN CAN HANDLE ME! -E- **


	7. shopping trip

**I OWN NOTHING. YOU GUYS ARE JUST SIMPLY AWESOME! SO I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION…. WHO IS FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT FRIDAY! OMG I AM SITTING HERE WATCHING THE TRAILER OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I BOUGHT MY TICKETS LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO… AHH OK NOT THAT I GOT THAT OUT OF MY SYSTEM… ON WITH THE SHOW….**

**MONTH LATER**

"ROSALIE, ALICE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I think I am hyperventilating. I can't breathe.

As if Rose could read my mind and my body language, she slapped me right across the face.

"Snap the fuck out of it, what's wrong?" She said trying to calm me down. I couldn't feel my legs; I could feel myself falling to the floor. I curled into a little ball bringing my knees up, hugging them.

"Bella, honey, you have to tell me what's wrong or we cant help you!" Alice said stroking my hair. She got up and got me a glass of water sitting beside me. Rose must of felt out so she sat on the other side rubbing my arm.

I lifted my arm up and pointed to the back of my sink. Rose got up to see what was back there. "What do you want, your toothbrush?"

"No, no, no, no…" I started mumbling. I can't believe it. I really think I am going crazy. I started rocking back and forth.

"BELLA, you need to tell me what's wrong, all that's up here is your toothbrush, eyeliner, cheap mascara, mouth wash, birth control, and a really nasty looking hair tie." She said looking a little confused.

"I forgot, I thought it was stress…" I whispered to myself.

"What stress, B?" Alice asked with a little bit of frustration creeping into her voice.

I didn't realize that I was almost sobbing, tears just streaming down my face. "I am three weeks late!" I said bursting out in more tears.

I should have seen it, but then I just thought it was just stress. I was just graduating college, buying and opening our new salon. Now when I think about it, I should have started…a week after… Oh shit.

I looked over at Alice and Rose both sitting on the floor with a blank stare. "What am I going to do?" I said with fear apparent in my voice.

All of a sudden I see Alice bust out in a stream of tears. "What are you crying about, I am the one that might be pregnant?" I see tears silently running down Rose's face.

After having sobbing a few more times, Alice finally spoke, "Now that you say something, I am two weeks late!" Fresh tears never ending.

"Me too…" I hear Rose whisper, almost like it was to herself.

"OH God!" I say. "What are we going to do?"

"Well lets go to the drug store and get some tests, then we call the guys!" Rose saying like it was obvious.

"That's not going to work, for one I don't have Edwards number, and he's such an asshole, he will flip out on me!"

"For one, I can get Edwards number from Jazz, and two if he acts like an asshole then we will slap some nicey- nicey into him!" She said so confident.

"Why aren't you freaking out right now?" I am starting to question her sanity.

"Because, I always knew that I wanted to have kids one day, so what, its happening a little sooner than I wanted, but at least I found someone that I love enough to have kids with. I know Jazz will be an awesome dad, once he gets over the shock of it all!"

"The same thing with Em. I never wanted or even thought about having kids until I met him. But I don't think it will be so bad now. He's just a big teddy bear, and I think he would just be a great daddy." Rose said meekly.

"Well thank god you guys got the good guys. Edward is just…" I trailed off just trying to figure out the words to describe him, "an asshole, you saw the message he left on my mirror! He's a conceited douche!"

"Yes we saw it, and what I think it is, is you're the first person that did that to him. Just calling him out on his shit and that bruised his pride. So he had to get revenge." Alice stated.

"I know that but it was childish, how would he be at raising a child? That's not helping me at all!" I said completely defeated.

"Let's just go to the drug store and get some tests and we will see if we even have to worry about all of Edwards's childish ways!" I just nodded my hair, and got up trying to calm myself. I got up and grabbed my purse before I fell apart again.

"Who would have thought there were millions of kinds of pregnancy tests?" I was looking at all the kinds there was, did I want to get the ones that had a smilie face if a yes, a plus sign, check mark. Gah so many choices.

"What are you guys gunna get?" I asked my girls. Alice picked up the one with the smiles. This doesn't seem like something to be happy about so I think I am going to forgo that one. Rose had the check mark sign, well that gets straight to the point.

"I think I am going to get the easiest one, the plus sign. Just so we all have a different one." I picked up the box with shaking hands.

"ROSIE!" oh god, not right now. I hear the bellowing laugh of Emmett coming from the end of the isle.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I actually saw Rose go white as a cloud. I thought she was going to faint.

"We are all here getting stuff to make for a barbeque we are having later, you wanna come?" He asked giving her the puppy dog eyes. I wonder when he is going to realize what isle he's standing in.

"Well Em, us girls got some things to take care of, we might be over after we are done." She said with the fakest smile plastered on her face.

"YEH!" he cheered loudly, I think the store shook a little bit. "Hey Bella, you know Edward's been asking about you lately?" Oh this is so not good. I just really wanted to pay for my stuff and get out of here before I run into Edward.

"That's nice, well Emmett we might see you later, come one Rose." I said grabbing her arm. She leaned up giving Emmett a kiss, and then walked away with a little more hop to her step.

"Hey have you seen Alice?" Rose looked at me and I shrugged. I haven't seen her since we got our tests and ran into the bear.

"Nope she must have gone looking for something else."

Thank god we grabbed a basket coming in. I used to think that having to carry around tampons was embarrassing when I was younger; this has absolutely nothing on this. Just as I rounded the corner into the cereal aisle I ran into a wall. I fell straight on my butt. Well I thought it was a wall until I looked up to see emeralds staring down at me.

"Sorry," I mumble as I get up of the ground. Why does God hate me today?

"It's ok Bella." Edward just gives me his now notorious smirk. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was already done.

I see him bend over to pick up my basket that had fallen over when I fell and started picking everything up. He grabbed the box and just stares at it.

"Is there something I should know?" he growled at me.

"Umm…." What do you say to something like this 'Surprise'? Nope defiantly not that.

"Bella…" He said warningly.

"Well I just thought about it today when I saw my birth control and realized that I haven't had my… time of the month yet." I said with a shrug like it was no big deal, but on the inside, I was a complete and total mess.

"Birth control?" Now I think I was seeing steam coming out of his ears!

"Umm yeah, I thought I was just a little late because of stress from everything, but I didn't even think about us not using a condom that night." I said getting a little angry because he was angry. We are so not good for each other.

"Define a little late. Like a few days a week. What are we looking at here?" he was being surprisingly calm now.

"Uhh like a little over three weeks?" I said it like a question. I really didn't want to do this here. When my kids ask one day, how did you tell dad that you were pregnant? I am going to love to tell them aisle six in the drug store after he knocked me on my ass.

"WHAT!"

"Listen, Emmett already invited us to your barbeque later on. How about I go home and take the test. It's still a little early to be sure, but at least it might give me an answer. Later on tonight I can come over and we can talk about this?" again why was I so unsure all of a sudden. Last week I was very bitchy, now when I am around him I am like a meek little girl.

"Sure whatever, I have to go." He said walking away without even a 'see ya later' or 'I will call you later'! Damnit I didn't even get his fucking number.

Now thinking about it his reaction really pisses me off. It's sort of like he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't his. He was just plain pissed off, which in turn pissed me off. He didn't even ask how I was doing, or if I was feeling sick. What a complete ass!

I stomp to the front of the store and find everyone talking. Rose smiles, Alice waves, as does Emmett and Jasper. Edward just keeps his eyes straight ahead like he's thinking very hard about something.

"Are you ready B?" Alice asks. Haha if she only knew.

"Yeah let me pay really quick." I went up and paid for everything while the girls said goodbye and that we would see them later on tonight.

The drive home was really quiet. None of us wanted to talk about 'ifs' nor did I want to mention that I ran into my baby's daddy and he's not acting the way that would be convenient.

Once we got home we all went into our separate bathrooms and did our business on the sticks and set them out. We all decided that some ice cream was in order to calm our nerves while the egg timers silently ticked.

"This is going to be the longest five fucking minutes of my life!" I said shoving chunky monkey ice cream into my mouth.

"We only have 1 minute left, so why don't we do this, Rose go to get Bella's, Bella you get mine, and I will get Rose's and we meet in the living room?" Alice suggested.

"Ok." We agreed and went up to each other's rooms. As I walked into Roses room I really wished she was too. I really didn't want to go through this alone. Rose is the strongest person I know and when I saw her cry in my bathroom, it killed me.

I grabbed her stick and saw the smilie face, all bright and happy. I hope she's as happy as that stick is. I instantly felt relief.

I walked down stairs and I was the last one to get there. Neither of them looked at me so I couldn't gage if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I will go first…" I said and took a deep breath. "Rose it's a…. positive." I said hoping I could sound happy for her, but this anxiety is killing me.

"Wow…" she said letting out a deep breath she had been holding. "Well then I guess I will go next, Alice, it looks like we both have some shopping to do… it's a check, you prego!" she said with a little smile, obviously not knowing how she was going to react.

"Yehhhh," she said bouncing in her seat. Any mention of shopping or the opportunity to go shopping she gets excited for, even if she has to have a baby to give her a fix.

"Alright and last but not least, Bella…"she said just trailing off.

**Ok hate me all you want but I am super tired right now, I have had a long day. RL kicked my butt today. So what do you think she is. Is she or isn't she? Hmmm leave me some love and you might figure it out soon….**


	8. oh i am such an idiot

**Hello my lovelies! I was absolutely astounded that I had over 700 hits! But only 9 reviews! I am trying to update as soon as possible, but I need some more love. I really want to thank melonscraps, lilianyas, pfarrell, pillow912, for your reviews, you are awesome!**

**Again I own nothing but the lovely Stephanie Meyers owns it all… the lucky lady. Now who is going to see the movie on Thursday night at midnight? Omg I can't wait I am sitting here kinda acting like Alice. I can't sit still. Ok enough about me, let's get on with the show…**

Fuck, fuck, shit this is not good. Some doubt in my mind was wondering if it was mine. But we aren't sure yet, she hasn't taken the test yet. It's still early. Oh god I am going out of my mind. All these thought have been going through my mind, and I am getting a little dizzy.

"E, are you ok? You're turning a little green!" Jasper said as I walked up to him in the drug store.

"Sure, yeah I am ok. I just need to get some fresh air." Right when I said that, I see Bella walking up looking a little white and panicky.

I didn't hear what Rose and Alice said to her, but I see her walk straight up to the register and pay for her…stuff.

The girls agreed to come to our barbeque later on after Bella takes her…test. I really needed to talk to someone but I didn't think that Emmett and Jasper would be the people to talk about maybe becoming a dad. I didn't talk at all on our way home. Jasper was talking about Alice and how he was such a girl because he can't stand to be away from her more than one day. Emmett had this kind of sappy happy look on his face. Obviously thinking something nasty or raunchy about Rose.

When we got home I ran straight to my room and grabbed my phone, to call the only person that could calm me down.

The phone rang a few times before I heard the voice that would calm me down answered, "Hello?"

"Mom..." I let out a whoosh of breath out.

"Son! How are you? I haven't talked to you forever." She always sounds so happy. How to let her down easily. I know she's going to be disappointed in me when I tell her that she might be a grandmother. I know Bella is probably going crazy right now, but damn I can't wrap my head around it.

"Son…What's wrong?" She said sounding a little scared. I hate knowing I caused that sound in her voice.

"Well mom, umm I have something to tell you, but I want you to sit down first."

"Edward, you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong this instant!" Oh god this isn't going to be good.

"Mom, you know I love you, so you really need to calm down." I am really trying to stall telling her.

"Edward Anthony just tell me!" Damn she is getting mad. Oh I haven't been this scared in a long time.

"Ok, mom there may be a possibility that you might…" Damn this is harder than I thought. "Be a grandmother." I said under my breath.

She was quiet a long time; I almost hoped that she didn't hear me. But I can only get so lucky. "Mom?" Oh god, I killed her. She's probably lying on the floor from the heart attack I just gave her.

"Are you sure?" Yep, she's mad. She has the 'tone'. "Edward, what's her name?"

"She's going home to take the test, and her name is Bella." I was starting to feel like I was five again. I feel like shuffling my feet around and kicking at nothing.

"You aren't even there for her while she takes the test. This is half your fault; I thought I raised you better than this." I could hear her huff, yeah I know I am going to be getting slapped the next time I see her.

"She didn't ask me, she has her two roommates there with her, and she is coming over after she finds out what the results are." I think I keep digging myself into a deeper hole.

"Oh that's really nice. She has to rely on her friends and not the guy that's into this with her that's really nice. You know what just call me when she finds out. I would really like to meet the girl that got herself into this with my stupid son!" She said that all with one breathe. Oh I am going to avoid going home for a while.

"Ok mom, I will call you tomorrow. I love you." I said ashamed of myself. Now that she mentioned it, I really shouldn't have freaked out and offered to go with her as she takes the test.

"I love you too but you make some dumb decisions." She said before she hung up on me.

She really did make a point, no matter how much an ass I make of myself to her and how much I act like a womanizing whore, if I have a baby I have to change. No scratch that even if I don't, this should be a wakeup call and I should change anyways. Bella changed me in the two times we saw each other. She's enough of a bitch to put me in my place when I fell asleep on her and she left me that fucking message. I just think we are too much alike to get along. Why isn't she here yet? This waiting game is killing me, doesn't it just take like five minutes to get the results.

I jumped onto my bed just to collect my thoughts. How much would my life change just because I didn't put a damn condom on? Would we move in together? Would she want to move in with me, knowing I am the reason I ruined her life? Would she even keep the baby? That thought made me sick to my stomach. I didn't even know what's coming over me, but thinking of her getting 'rid' of the baby, would never fucking happen. That baby is half of me, and if she thinks it's her decisions than she has something coming. If she didn't want to take the responsibility for the baby I will. Oh god what am I thinking, that means giving up everything I do. Like staying out late, getting wasted, bring home faceless girls every other night of the week. That doesn't even happen anymore since I brought home Bella. That is if you don't count Jane.

Jane is one girl that gets me. If I want a quick lay she understands. No ties. No boyfriend, girlfriend thing between us. Which is all for the best. She had my back when I needed a little help.

"Eddie, the girls are here and the burgers are on!" I hear Emmett yell up the steps at me.

I jump up and run down the stairs to face a calm looking Bella. "Well…" I said with a little bit of a growl.

"You know what, you don't have to worry about anything if you're just going to act like an ass!" she spit back in my face. Ok so I guess I deserve that.

"Sorry, does that mean that you are?" But before she could answer I felt a pair of hands circle my waist and a face snuggle into my back.

"Baby, do you wanna head up stairs for a little bit?" Jane said from behind me. I looked at Bella's face and saw the shocked expression come to her face. Oh this did not look good at all.

"Bella this isn't…." She held up her hand and cut me off.

"No go ahead, I figured I would probably have to go through this alone anyways." She had tears streaming down her face and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. She thinks me and Jane are together.

"But Bella…" She just turned around and ran out of the house. Oh god she is pregnant. I quickly yanked Jane's hand off me and flew out the door after her.

"BELLA WAIT!" I yelled after her. Everyone turned to look at me. But I didn't care I has to talk to her and make her understand. I wanted to be there for her and the baby.

"Go to hell!" she yelled at me getting into her car. When I reached to car she just slammed the door in my face.

"Just let me explain, Jane means nothing to me." I said to her window that was still rolled up. She looked straight ahead with tears still coming down.

"Just leave us alone, we will be fine. Just go ahead back to Jane!" she sneered Jane's name and started backing her car out.

I just watched her leave. I don't know what to do. It seems like she already made her mind up. She didn't want my help. She didn't want me around our baby. I felt a tear escape, I never felt so hopeless. I just trudged back into the house, past a confused looking Jane, up to my room to think.

I must have fallen asleep because it was dark outside when I heard my door open. "Emmett I really don't feel like partying right now." I said and rolled over. I felt like someone punched my stomach.

"I don't care right now because we need to talk to you!" he said and I saw Jasper follow him into my room.

"What?" I said sitting up watching them both sit on my couch with serious expression on their faces.

"Rosie and Alice are both pregnant." Emmett said looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"There must be something in the water because Bella is too!" I said viciously. I cant believe we all got into this situation. "Maybe they planned this, they all wanted to get pregnant and we looked like we would give them some beautiful kids!" I was trying to make light of the situation but they obviously didn't think it was too funny.

"Alright you asshole, you better get your head out of your ass because that's not how it went down!" Jasper got off the couch and got in my face. "At least I know that I love Alice, and I believe Emmett loves Rose but the person I am most worried about is Bella!" He said getting a little red in the face.

"That's not your problem its mine, so if you would leave me to think, go have fun with your girls!" I said getting just pissed off at them as they were at me.

"NO! We aren't going to leave and let you screw this up!" I guess its Emmett turn to get in my face. "What do you expect, Bella saw you with Jane and she didn't want to intrude with your girlfriend. Of course she was pissed and hurt; we aren't dumb, she called Ally and Rose crying her heart out to them!"

I knew there was something different with Bella. No one ever said and did the things she did to me. I can't say I love her yet but there are defiantly feelings there for her. I really didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do, I don't even have her number!" I said getting flustered.

"Ally gave me her number to give to you. She also said that if you really wanted to get on her good side, she likes the color purple, her favorite flowers are lilies, and she loves Kings of Leon." Jasper said as Emmett grabbed my phone and put Bella's number in my phone. "If I were you, I would do something disgustingly romantic for her, get on her good side. It's never good to be on a hormonal girl's bad side!" Emmett said rubbing the back of his head, like he knew just how bad a pregnant Rose can be.

"Thanks guys I might just try something like that!" I said getting a little hopeful. I grabbed my phone to start plan win Bella. Again.

**Ok so I have never been prego before but I do know that all this can't happen this fast! But I am about to start chapter 9 so tell me what do you think Edward is going to do! Also next chapter is going to be about three weeks ahead too so we will see her go to the doctors and get confirmation that she has a bun in the oven.**


	9. what to do?

**Oh gosh, you guys are absolutely awesome! You guys seem to really hate when I leave my little cliffys! Haha but I wont leave them as often if I got more reviews! Lol but thanks to melonscaps, lilianyas, pfarrell for your awesome reviews as always! I really appreciate it! We are going to start our little show with epov again and go to bpov later on. Now on with the show!**

I keep racking my brain with things I can do to make everything up to Bella. I could just walk up to her door with some flowers and tell her the truth, but the truth sucks. I don't want to have to tell her that Jane is essentially my fuck buddy. I have these feelings for Bella that makes me want to tell the truth to her. I want to make things right with her. I want to be with her. I don't want our baby to have to be carted between each other's houses for weekends. I want our little peanut to be in a loving 'Beaver Cleaver' house. Gosh I am turning into such a girl.

So the first thing to do is call her, make sure she will talk to me. I want to explain things before the groveling starts. So I picked up my phone and went through my contacts, I couldn't find Bella's name. I kept going through and there it was under 'baby mama'. Emmett is such a jackass!

I had to take some deep breaths before I hit send. It rang four times before her beautiful voice came through the speaker. "Hello…?" it sounded like she was out of breath.

"Bella?" I said unsure. I don't want to be an asshole to her. I want her to know how sorry I was for acting like a douche bag to her.

"What do you want Edward?" ok this wasn't going to be easy.

"I wanted to apologize about the way I acted, and explain things to you." I said in a small voice, showing her that I wasn't going to be an ass about this.

"Well I am kind of busy right now, and I really don't want to talk to you at all. You have a girlfriend I don't want to break that up, we will be fine without you." She said in a rush, then I heard a huge bang in the back ground.

"What's that noise?"

"We are at the salon getting things ready for the opening, so if you're done I need to go."

"You're not lifting anything heavy that could hurt you or peanut are you?" I was getting a little nervous about her lifting anything to heavy that could hurt her or the baby.

"Who is peanut?"

"Well I kind of nicknamed our baby peanut so I didn't have to keep calling it baby." I said meekly.

"Oh, well no Emmett and Jasper are over here doing the heavy lifting." I got a little flushed from jealousy knowing that they didn't ask me to go help. Knowing they can see Bella but she doesn't even want to really talk to me.

"I can come help too if you need me too!" please say yes, please say yes. I kept chanting over and over in my head.

"No we can manage thanks though. Listen I have to go." She said before I could say anything else she hung up.

Ok well that didn't go how I wanted. Now plan b. I looked up the nicest flower shop and called and ordered the biggest bouquet of purple lilies I could get. On the note I told them to write, 'Please talk to me'. I know a little pathetic, but that's how I was feeling now. I have never been turned down by a woman before and this is all new for me.

I realize that I forgot to correct her that me and Jane were never together. I guess I will just have to wait a couple days and see if she lets me talk to her after she gets the flowers.

Two days later

I have waited two days and still no call. I know she got the flowers because I called and checked that they were delivered. But shit I still got no call saying 'thanks for the flowers' or anything, not even a text.

Now what do I do. I sent her, her favorite flowers in her favorite color. I was at a loss. Emmett and Jasper were at her apartment everyday just spoiling their girlfriends, and their baby mamas. I couldn't even get my baby mama to talk to me.

I understood a long time ago that my dad had money and could almost get anything to happen. Carlisle is the best surgeon in the country, maybe even the world. Everyone asks him to do their surgeries even celebrities. So I was always well off, that's why I always took things for granted. I went to college for four years for music. But now I am just living off the interest of my trust fund. And that's barely doing anything to it. So right now I am just listening to my iPod and trying to think of something to get her talk to me. A song came on and I grabbed my phone and called my dad for a little favor.

BPOV

A week ago I got the most stunning bouquet of purple lilies there is. Too bad they were from the biggest dick there was. I set them on my dresser and never called him. It was very thoughtful for him to do it, but it's going to take a lot more than a couple flowers to persuade me to talk to him. I almost felt bad not calling him back or not inviting him to join our little group, but I didn't feel that bad. The way he was acting before was completely uncalled for, and even now he has a girlfriend but never thought about how this was effecting her.

Emmett told me the other day that since he talked to me on the phone, all Edwards been doing is moping around the house. According to Jasper he is acting like a kid that never got anything on Christmas morning. He had 'Cold Desert' by Kings of Leon playing on repeat, and hasn't really left his room but for a couple minutes.

Even now I am sitting at my computer reading over stuff that we are ordering for opening night I hear a knock at the door. I hear Rose's door open and her walking to the door. It's probably just Emmett or Jasper or I am hoping its not another flower delivery. I don't think I could handle it again and not talk to him. That whole thing was really sweet.

Rose knocks at my door and sticks her head in, "Bella its for you! But please will you get dressed and look nice too?" Ok this is a little weird. Rose is acting like I care who is there. I have been getting morning sickness like crazy, so looking nice isn't in my tops for caring.

"Rose I really don't care who it is, I just want to go lay down. Can you just send them away or I will talk to them later?" I said just throwing my frizzy hair up in a ponytail.

"Umm not this person I can't." She said looking behind her.

"Ugh fine." I said stomping into my closet getting a pair of jeans on and a white tank top.

"Can't you look a little nicer than that?" if she didn't get out of my way soon I was going to throw a bitch fit.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She still wasn't moving. "Can you wait like ten second while I get my camera; I want to get a picture of your reaction?

"Fine I am counting to ten if you aren't there then it's your loss!"

I counted to ten, then opened my door, and almost fainted.

"You're… no you …." I stammered then my brain decided to join into the conversation. I saw Roses flash of her camera going over and over. "YOU'RE CALEB FOLLOWILL FROM KINGS OF LEON!!!!" I yelled.

"Ha yeah I am." He was standing in my living room holding a single purple lily.

"Not that I am totally excited but what are you doing in my living room?" How am I not fainting right now?

"Well one of my close friends called and said that you wouldn't listen to what his son had to say so I am here trying to play ref." he said with a little smile. Edward.

"Edward did this?"

"Yeah that's him. Here this is from me," he handed me the purple lily. "And this is from Edward." He handed me an envelope with my name in beautiful script across the front.

"Um wow, thanks." I smiled a little. I really didn't want this to end.

"Edward also told me you're a huge fan. So if you don't mine I can sing you a song before I leave!" he said a little nervously. How the hell is he the nervous one? I had one of the biggest rock stars right now in my living room and he's fucking nervous!

"Oh god that would be absolutely awesome!" I giggled.

"Ok what's your favorite song?" he grabbed his guitar that was sitting against the wall next to the door.

"Ha, all of them!" I said laughing."OK, ok let's see it's a tossup between 'Sex on Fire' and 'California Waiting'." I don't think I would be able to sit still if he sang 'Sex on Fire'; I would probably shit my pants.

"Ok let's do 'Sex on Fire'." Oh god! He started strumming his guitar and I felt myself get wet.

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking

You, your sex is on fire

The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying

You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire

I defiantly had to make this up to Edward for making my dream come true.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me." I said sad the song was over knowing he was leaving.

"It was my pleasure, and please make up with Edward, he had to pull a lot of strings to get me to come here!" Caleb said laughing. He got up and threw his guitar strap over his shoulder and went for the door. He turned around and gave me his signature smile and left.

I collapsed on the couch thinking I was dying. Until I got up and shot Rose some daggers. "What the hell Rosalie!" She said snapping another picture.

"Just taking pictures, in case I come up missing because of this I have evidence that you were pissed first!" She said laughing her ass off and giving me some 'I told you so' looks. "I do remember telling you that you could look a little better than a tank and jeans."

"Oh go away!" I said getting up, grabbing my letter and walking into my room. I can't believe Edward did this for me. He went through all this trouble to getting fucking Caleb Followill to come to my house and give me a note from him and get him to sing my ultimate favorite song to me! I reached over to the letter he sent to me, and tapped in to my hand deciding whether or not I really wanted to give him a second chance. He has acted like a complete ass to me and he has a fucking girlfriend. Although he says its not how it looks, how can it not? She asked him to go up to his room to essentially fuck. How come when I think of him fucking someone else I get sick to my stomach.

I placed a hand on my stomach, knowing that we created a life. He deserves to be part of it. No matter how much I despised him I know he has a certain amount of rights to this baby. Though I really can't get passed his womanizing ways, I will absolutely not let him have his whores around our baby. Finally I came to the conclusion; I was going to at least read the letter.

I ripped the envelope open trying not to destroy it. The first words made me choke back tears.

_My Dearest Bella-_

_I know I have really fucked up this time, but I want you to know that you can count on me for absolutely anything. I really want to a part of Peanuts life more than you could possibly know. I don't want our baby shuffled between houses for weekends and holidays. I really want to work things out between us, if not for us but for the life that we have created._

_I don't want you to think that me sending Caleb over with this note is me trying to impress you, it started out that way, but its me trying to show you that I want to cherish you. I want to take care of you and our little Peanut and pamper you like you should be. _

_The day I called you and thought you were doing heavy lifting, I freaked out. We don't even know for sure that you are confirmed pregnant but ever since you told me I felt love for us and our baby. _

_Another topic I would have rather told you in person is Jane. We were never a couple, and not matter how much it pains me to say it, we used each other for our own amusement. I told her about us and our baby, and she completely gets what I am trying to do with us and will not come between us. I don't want to be isolated from anything you are going through, I want to be there for everything you are going through. I want to be there for all the stages and work on us in the mean time._

_Please give me a slight chance; I will make sure you are not sorry._

_Edward_

By the end of that letter I was sobbing. I could tell he was bearing himself to me and was honest. I felt horrible for thinking he was dating Jane. When I think of it now, I remember the horrified expression on his face when she came up and wrapped her hands around his waist. He didn't want me to get the wrong impression between the two of them. Oh god I felt like shit.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat when I thought about how horrible I treated him. I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved. After a few minutes of nothing I slumped to the floor and cried some more. Finally I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number.

EPOV

I thought of the only thing I haven't tried. I called my dad and had a brief conversation with him. Obviously my mom told him about my situation. He yelled at me for about ten minutes until he heard the hurt in my voice when I told him that Bella wouldn't even talk to me. I told him that I wanted him to pull some string to get Caleb from Kings of Leon for me to deliver a message to Bella. If that didn't get her to come around, then my last resort would be to hog tie her and make her listen to me. But that was my very last resort.

I got a call about an hour from Caleb saying he was pulling up to the front of her building. And the waiting started. I sent a very heartfelt letter along with him and a purple lily, hoping this will work. I really wanted this. I was already a changed man when I learned that she was pregnant. I was old enough to get out of my childish ways. I was 23 years old, granted that wasn't very old, but old enough to finally take responsibility.

Finally I was knocked out of my brooding when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and let my breath out. It was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward," oh god she is crying. "Edward, thank you." She said slowly.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I just want you to know I am serious about all of this. I want to be there for you and Peanut." I heard her giggle when I said what I named our baby.

"I know, it's going to be hard but I think we might be able to do this." I almost jumped for joy.

"I really hope you mean that, because even if you don't want me there, I am going to be there for every step of the way, every doctor's appointment, every trimester, every craving, everything." I said confidently.

"Um if you are going to hover over everything I think I might consider a hit man." I let out a relieved laugh. I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. "B, I really meant what I said, I want to be there, I don't want our baby shuffled between us. I want to be with you. You can handle me; you are bitchy enough to handle my arrogance."

"Let me think about it, but I do agree. I don't want to play pass the baby." She let out a sigh. "But do you think you can come over here?"

"Of course," I was already getting my stuff ready to leave, "When?"

"Now, I want to talk more but I need to see your face."

"I am on my way." I said shutting my phone and jumping down the stairs to my car, to see my future, if my plans go the way I want. But knowing Bella, nothing is going to be easy!

**OMG SO THIS TOOK ME LIKE 2 DAYS TO DO. AND NOW ITS 10:30 AND NEW MOON OPENS IN AN HOUR AND A HALF. I AM FREAKING OUT. BUT DAMN IT ALL TO HELL I HAVE TO WORK IN THE MORNING. I CUT HAIR SO I DON'T THINK IT WOULD BE WISE TO GO TO WORK ASLEEP ON MY FEET. BUT WE ARE PLANING ON GOING TOMORROW NIGHT AFTER WORK. NOW I AM GOING TO GO TRY TO FINISH READING NEW MOON (FOR THE 5****TH**** TIME) BEFORE I GO TO BED. I ONLY HAVE LIKE HALF TO GO…. I CAN DO IT. SO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! LOVE LOTS~ RAE**


	10. cryin, Peanut and lists

**OK EVERYONE, I KNOWS ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. I MEAN A WHOLE 2 DAYS! WHAT WAS I THINKING? SO I AM ABSOLULEY IN AWE OF 'NEW MOON'. I LOVE IT. I ALMOST FELT SORRY FOR JACOB A LIL BIT. ROBERT PATTINSON IS SO GORGEOUS. MMM ALL OF MY SWEET DREAMS ABOUT THAT MAN WILL COME OUT IN THIS STORY. WELL IN A FEW CHAPTERS AT LEAST. AND AGAIN… ON WITH THE STORY.**

I was a little giddy, like a little school girl when her crush talks to her for the first time. Bella is going to give me a chance. When she called and I heard the tears in her voice, I felt my heart break a little more. I thought she was going to tell me that she didn't want to see me and stop trying. But instead I felt like I was floating. She wanted to talk to me, and instead of saying everything on the phone, she wanted me to come over. I was halfway out the door when she said she wanted me to come over. There was this little skip in my step that has never been there before.

When I got in my car I called my mom to let her know the good news, but by the fifth ring she didn't answer. Knowing her, she's probably out buying a baseball bat to hit me with the next time she sees me. I feel really bad for springing that news on her when I wasn't even sure if she was pregnant or not. I have never heard her go from perfect mother to ravenous mother bear so fast in my life. I am not ashamed to admit it that I am terrified of my mom. She was never mean or hit me, even if I did deserve it, but she always had this look. She made sure that you knew she was serious and listened when she was telling you something. I can't wait to see what she is like when she is a grandma.

I finally pulled up in front of Bella's apartment building getting the feeling like I can't wait until I can see her. I have been feeling like that ever since I saw her the night at the club. My heart starts beating fast, and I feel a smile creep across my face. As soon as I get to her door, I get a little light headed; her smell is coming through the door, assaulting my senses. I hear footsteps as I knock on the door, and the door flies open in my face.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hey." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into her living room and abruptly stopped. She turned around and threw herself into my arms crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, B, just breathe, we can get through this." I said trying to calm her down. Her body was shacking with her hard sobs, and it was scaring my just a little bit. "I will always be here for you." I was rubbing her back trying to get her to take a deep breath.

"How do you know, we barely even know each other. Do you know my last name, or even my birthday? I know nothing about you, and you are going to be the father of my baby? What the hell did we get ourselves into?" She said trying to calm herself down. But when she looked up she looked pissed like I was going to get hit.

"We have almost nine months to get to know each other, and yes I do know about you. We talked at the club, you are Bella Swan, your birthday is September 13th, you just graduated from the University of Washington for Business Management, and you love your two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, who you are opening a salon with. You are feisty and know how to take care of yourself, but right now I want to take care of you!" I said with such conviction it surprised me. I guess she really did change me. I have never wanted to take care of a woman before.

"You know generally, but you don't know me. That I can't stand the smell of vinegar, I have never been afraid of a movie since I was five, that I love to read, and when I love someone I do it with all of me. And yes I am terrified by having a baby; I already love our little Peanut so much!" There were some tears just leaking out from the corners of her eyes, it broke me.

I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, "Bella, when you said that you were pregnant, I was ecstatic. I never saw myself excited about being a dad before, and now that I am I want to be here for you for everything. One day I want to be a family with you, but I am going to work my way to that. I am going to make you love me." Well where the hell did that come from. I knew I had feelings for her, but I don't think I have even admitted to myself my feelings for her. My subconscious must be trying to tell me something.

Bella put her head on my shoulder and just relaxed. I gently pushed her shirt up and put my hand on her stomach. "Hey little Peanut," I said rubbing my hand in little circles on her stomach. "I'm your daddy, and by the time you get out here, I promise you, we will all be a family." I started smiling when I said 'daddy'. I looked up at Bella, and I felt horrible, she had more tears falling down her face. I took her off my lap and stood up disgusted with myself.

"Where are you going?" she sounded panicked.

I ran my hand through my hair nervous at how she was going to take this. "All I am making you do is cry. I really want this with you, more than you know, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"What are you bipolar or an idiot!" well that got my attention. "I am pregnant, meaning hormonal you ass!" she ran up to me and jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I quickly and conveniently had to put my hands on her ass to keep her up. Her fingers were massaging my scalp, I could purr. "I want all of that too, we have plenty of time to get to know each other." She whispered in my ear.

"Then what did I say to make you cry? I never want to do that again." I said looking up into her eyes.

"You talking to our baby, it just felt right, like we have been together for awhile." The most beautiful blush going across her face, made me smile.

"Well we haven't been together for awhile, but we will be together. And our baby will know both of us, because Peanut will be with both of us all the time." I said with the biggest shit eating grin on my face.

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

"Oh I am baby, we are in this together!" I started spinning her around and laid her on the couch gently. Her legs still on either side of me, I leaned over her face. She was still giggling when I got a serious expression on my face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Well you're going to do it anyway. And how do you think our little Peanut got here?"

I put my hand on her cheek, and smiled. "Speaking of Peanut, when are we going to the doctors?" I felt her hands go up my back and play with the hair at the bottom of my neck.

"In about…" she lifted my arm and checked my watch. "half an hour and what do you mean _we_?"

"I told you before we are in this _together_…" I put emphasis on the word together, seeing how she wasn't in this alone, leaning down and kissing her lips gently. "And when I mean together, I mean doctors, shopping, decorating and just to throw a little bit of manliness, I will even be right next to you at your baby shower.

"You don't have to do that, you know baby showers are just a woman thing. All they do is sit around and giggle about cute little shoes, and dresses if it's a girl or how cute the little over all are if it's a boy! All the guys stay at home to drink beer and watch the game because that's the manly thing to do!" by the time she was done I thought she was going to giggle herself to death. But her laugh was infectious, and I couldn't help but laugh too!

"Ok, well that might be other men, but this is me! And I want to be there for my little Peanut and my girlfriend!"

Well damn that shut her up.

"Girlfriend?" she squeaked out.

"Yeah I want this more than you could know. But we don't have time to talk about this right now. _We_ have to get to the doctors!" I kissed her soft lips before getting up and getting my phone out and calling my dad.

"Hello?" Gosh my dad is so full of himself.

"Hey who is the best…" I coughed trying to make sure Bella doesn't hear me. "Um female doctor, in Seattle?" Dammit Bella heard; I could hear her soft giggles come from behind me.

"Go to Dr. Black, undoubtedly the best in town. Wait a minute and I can get you the number!" He sounded really excited. I guess that his perspective at being a grandfather is really getting to him. He gave me the number and I quickly called and made an appointment for about a half an hour, and that gave us just enough time to get there.

We flew through traffic, and while Bella was yelling at me to 'slow the fuck down' we got there just in the nick of time.

"See if I would have actually gone the speed limit, which is just up for a reference, then we would have been late!" I exclaimed after she slapped my chest when she got out of the car.

"Are you sure you want this fucking baby because the way you were driving, you obviously wanted to kill me too!" there was some grumbling under her breath about being a 'fucking asshole' or 'he says the stop signs with the white outline are the optional ones, what an ass! They all have the fucking white outlines' but I didn't hear anything else after her first tirade, I can't believe she would even let that thought slip through her brain, didn't I just get done telling her that they were the most important things to me.

I grabbed her shoulders and almost felt like shaking her, "Bella, please never, never say that again." I said pleading with her in my eyes, "I don't know how many times I could possibly tell you this, you two are the most important things in my life now!" I saw the tears gather in her eyes, and break down in body racking sobs.

"I…I'm ss….ssoorrryy…"She laid her head in my chest and I instantly felt like shit.

Great I made her cry… again.

"No B, I am sorry, I shouldn't have driven like that." Lifting her face with my finger under her chin, I lightly kissed her lips. "I will drive safer with you in my car, I promise." Her lips are just too inviting to not keep kissing them. Even though we are in the middle of the parking garage, I didn't care if anyone saw us, I wanted everyone to know that they knew that they were mine now.

"NO," she yelled, "You need to drive safer when you are driving period. You say that we are in this together, but if you kill yourself then I would have to do it myself," she started to ramble on and I couldn't get a word in at all so I didn't the next best thing, I kissed her again.

"You won't have too, I promise to drive safer, period." I kissed her one last time lingering. I could tell she wanted to make it a little bit more, but we didn't have time, and this wasn't the place.

We walked into the doctor's office and I instantly regretted it, "EDWARD!" I heard a squeal come from behind the counter. I tried not to look at Bella but she just gave me a furious look.

She knew.

"Hi Jess." I tried to turn around but she got up and started rambling on and on.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time. We always have fun when we hang out…" I tuned her out and looked at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Excuse me, can I get my papers for my appointment?" she gave Jess a look that could kill.

"Oh sure," she handed Bella the clip board and turned back to me. "So Eddie, what brings you here, I mean you are in a gynecologist office, and I know that you don't need one?" She tried to give me a sexy smile but it just made me want to puke now.

"Well Bella here is my girlfriend, and she's pregnant." I was so relieved that, that was out. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and smiled.

But obviously that didn't help. "Oh I thought I was your girlfriend, that's what you said the last time we were together. And then I just didn't hear from you in like a month and a half." I felt Bella tense up in my arms.

Shit she was pissed. If she was thinking what I was, Jess and I had sex the night before Bella and I did.

I felt Bella pinch my hand and I let go of her and she went over and sat down in a chair to fill out her papers.

"Jess please, we are over, Bella and I are going to have a baby, don't call or talk to me."I said walking away to sit next to my real girlfriend.

"Bella please don't listen to her…" she cut me off by throwing her clip board at me and walking to the bathroom.

I decided that she can just cool off because I needed to cool off myself. Jess just ruined the nice ten whole minutes in between crying jags that I seem to be giving her all the time. I filled out as much of her information I could and took it up to the counter and handed it to the other receptionist.

"Do you have your wife's insurance card?"

"Um well she is my girlfriend." I got out my card and gave it to the lady.

That's when Bella decided to come in. I looked at her face and saw no evidence of crying so I was slightly relived.

"Bella…" She waved her hand in my face, and went searching through her purse. "What are you looking for?"

"My insurance card." She said still not looking at me. "You don't have too, I gave her mine. I figured that with all the shit I have put you through lately it's the least I could do."

"Are you looking for me to gratful? Because if you want it, go as Jess." She growled her name at the end. I am so sick of this shit.

"No, I am taking care of you." I just turned around and waited for her name to be called. Finally five minutes later, we were on way back to the room.

"Bella if you want to take off your pants and underwear and you can cover yourself up" the nurse pointed to the scrap of cloth on the table. "Then Dr. Black will be into see you."

"Thank you." She smiled at the nurse and scowled at me.

"I am staying here through all of it. Plus I have already seen you naked so get used to it." I was beyond all of these _hormones. _

"Fine!" she huffed and started to undress. The way she was doing it had me hard instantly. This was so not the time. When I heard the paper crinkle I turned around.

"Bella…" I walked straight to her and kissed her. "Please baby, I am sorry, you are going to see my mistakes gradually. I will give you a list of the girls I have been with, give you my speeding record, and let you pay for some of the bill for this, but you have to see, you have changed me. Please try to forgive me." I tried to give her my 'come hither' eyes; she just smiled and kissed me back.

"I expect those papers later today!" she said smiling. We were doing this light kissing, neither of us wanting to take it deeper. I could feel the love coming off of us in waves. Her lips were so soft that I didn't want to let her go. I heard the door knob turn and we broke apart.

My spidey senses must have been tingling because I turned around to see the biggest guy I have ever seen. OH HELL NO!!!


	11. italian, movies and revelations

**SO LAST CHAPTER TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE. I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 1500 HITS, I AM TOTALLY ASTOUNDED. BUT NOT THAT MANY REVIEWS AND THAT MAKES ME SAD. BUT LIKE I SAID MORE REVIEWS MAKES ME HAPPY AND SURPRISINGLY MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT.**

**AND THAT WHOLE THING ABOUT THE STOP SIGNS IN LAST CHAPTER, STOP SIGNS WITH WHITE AROUND THE EDGES ARE OPTIONAL, REALLY HAPPENED TO ME. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE FUCKED UP FAMILY TEACHING YOU TO DRIVE, WHICH IS THE SAME REASON I DID IT TO MY LITTLE COUSIN! HAHA I KNOW I AM SCREWED UP BUT GOTTA KEEP TRADITIONS GOING. **** SO ON WITH THE SHOW. AGAIN S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING, I JUST KNOCK THEM UP AND MAKE THEM FIGHT! SOME OF THESE FIGHTS ACTUALLY JUST HAPPENED TO ME RECENTLY! MINUS THE BEING PREGO THING.**

This last two hours have been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I don't think I have cried this much in years.

First he sends me flowers, then Caleb Followill, which completely bogged my mind. I stole Rose's camera to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Then I get this heartfelt letter, making me totally helpless to anything else he had to throw my way. When I finally broke down and called him I felt a huge relief lifted off of my shoulders. He told me that we were going to go through all of this together, so I didn't need to worry about a thing. Another relief, I didn't want out little 'Peanut' to grow up in a broken home and he just told me that we wouldn't have to worry about that.

After my little break down with his crazy ass driving and his little whore in the office, I was really drained once we got into the room. Edward told me that he would put my mind at ease and give me lists of his escapades and tickets. I hoped that he didn't think he was getting away with not giving me those. I think he figured out that kissing me renders me senseless. Especially his kisses, they are always so sweet and thoughtful. He never just kisses for the fun of it; I can always feel the love coming from him.

I was really nervous about us moving so quickly. We are always fighting. We should only be this way in like fifty years, not after two hours. But we just click, even though it seems like I am finding out his bad side so soon. Just like when the door opened and in walked Dr. Jacob Black.

Obviously Edward didn't know that Dr. Black was a guy because I swear I heard a growl erupt from his chest.

I turned to look at Edward and I saw the pure hatred and jealousy in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He just locked his jaw and his nostrils flared.

Oh this must be jealous Edward coming out to play! How fun!

"Hello, I am Dr. Jacob Black; I will be doing your examination today." He shook my hand, and I saw Edwards's hands ball into fists.

Really? Is that really necessary?

"You're the doctor that comes highly recommended?" well I guess his brain kind of shuts down when he's jealous.

"Yeah I guess, if you don't mind me asking, who recommended me?" He turned to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at Edward.

"My father, Carlisle Cullen." He said puffing out his chest. "He also didn't mention you were a guy."

"Well yes I am," he said laughing. Dr. Black was actually really cute. He had short black hair and tanned russet skin. He was really big, and I mean in height and bulkiness. If I wasn't completely creped out by him going into my down stairs and if I wasn't with Edward then there could be something there. But I am with Edward and nothing will change that. "Well if you lay back, we can start this exam."

He grabbed the stool and wheeled it over to sit in front of me. I reached for Edwards hand and pulled him to stand next to my head. Even though he has seen me naked there is only so much I want him to see of me down there.

"I am going to place your feet into these stirrups and then you will feel some pressure on you lower abdominal section." He lifted my feet and put them in their spots and I turned to look at Edward. He really was beautiful, even sitting here and his apparent jealously etched all over his porcelain looking face.

He looked down at me and his features softened. He smiled at me and that look just made me swoon. I felt the pressure and knew what was going on, but obviously he didn't. He shot the doc a look of murder. I just squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was ok. I have had exams before so this was nothing new.

"Well everything looks ok. I am just going to have you give me a urine test and we will get you set up with some prenatal vitamins." He took off his gloves and I sat up. "I am just going to leave the room and just open the door when you are dressed." He got up and left the room and I smiled at Edward.

"I am proud of you." I couldn't help the shit eating grin go across my face when he looked at me sheepishly. "I saw you get a little um… upset there at the beginning but you got through it. You make me so proud." I jumped of the table and hugged him.

"Babe, if you don't put some clothes on we are going to have some huge issues." I felt his hand creep lower onto the top of my butt and I giggled.

I rose up onto my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Then what would be the fun in that." I licked the shell of his ear and grabbed my underwear.

"That was just plain unfair."

"I never said I was fair."

"Oh I know." He smiled and came over to wrap me in his arms. "Let's get this over with so we can get back and relax." He kissed the tip of my nose and opened the door. The nurse came in a couple minutes later and handed me a cup and showed me to the bathroom. I always hated giving these samples. With guys it's just so easy. But with girls you can never go on queue or hit where you are aiming. After cleaning up I walked back to the room to wait.

When I got there I went over and sat on Edwards lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Edward you know how you say that you will take care of me?"

Edward shot me a curious look and nodded. "Well I was thinking…" I trailed off watching his face, "you should really help by feeding me!" I smiled.

"Oh is that all, I thought you were going to say we should move in together or something, but sure I can feed you, what are you in the mood for?" he smiled and started rubbing my back.

"What's so bad if I did say that? Would you say no?" That was really upsetting. Even though we haven't known each other long, he says he wants to be there.

"NO! it's not bad. I was thinking that on the way over here. I think it would be awesome. We can start looking if you want." He pulled out the dazzle me eyes, and I relented.

"I want to pick, but first food. I am thinking Italian. Please?" I stuck out my pouty lip. He started laughing and kissed my lips.

"Of course honey, anything." I loved the feeling of him rubbing my back it was so soothing. But our cuddling was interrupted by the doctor coming back in.

"Well Miss Swan you are defiantly pregnant. Six weeks to be exact. I am placing you due date probably right around the beginning of January. Here is your script to pick up your prenatal vitamins and we will see you next month!" he handed me the paper and we were on our way.

We got back to his house and went through the pile of take out menus. I found this place that was supposed to have the best chicken parmesan. Edward got the mushroom ravioli and we waited until he could go pick it up. I offered but he refused saying it was my important job to take care of the baby and relax. I picked out a movie while he was gone and put it in.

I really hope he's ok with chick flicks.

Why the hell does a house full of three guys have chick flicks?

When Edward returned I immediately started the movie and we dug in.

"Are you going to tell me why you have 'Nine Months' here? Or are you going to say someone left it here?"

"No that's not what I was going to say, I was going to say that I bought it when I found out you were pregnant." This man shocks me every day!

"Aww how sweet!" I leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah but we won't end up like them because I like kids and you're not a redhead." He chuckled.

"Sure sure."

After we got done eating, we just snuggled up on his couch in his room to finish watching the rest of the movie. By the time it was done, we were both a little aroused from watching them go at it though out the movie. I looked over at Edward and saw his…member was waving 'hello' at me, but Edward was looking at the blank screen, so I decided to say hello back, my way.

I turned around on his lap so that I was straddling him and started kissing his neck. I felt a flush of wetness pool in my panties when I heard him groan. I ran my nose up his neck just smelling him, all cologne, man and soap.

I kissed right below his ear and another pool was starting in my panties when I heard him growl, "Are you going to say hi like your cock is trying to do?"

**EPOV**

This woman is trying to kill me. We sat there watching 'Nine Months' which is a kind of fucked up version of us, and I completely forgot about the sexing part. I remember from my dad talking about it, that the woman's libido goes crazy when they are pregnant. And here we are watching the movie and I am getting hard thinking about all the sex we are going to be having in the near future, when I feel Bella straddle me and kiss my neck.

I couldn't help but groan and her forwardness. In such little time she has had me wrapped around her little finger it's unbelievable. When I felt her nose running up the side of my neck with a little peck just below my ear, she found my weak spot. I have always been a sucker for kisses right below the ear and she had it coming now.

She let out a squeak when I flipped her over so she was lying on her back with me on top of her ravishing her mouth. Her sweet lips are addicting. She licked my bottom lip for permission to enter, and who was I to stop her? Our tongues fought for dominance, and neither of us giving up the fight. When we had to break apart for unwanted but needed breaths, I moved lower. I found the top button of her blouse and undid the snap. My mouth never leaving her skin I licked and sucked on her collarbone.

"Edward…."Oh yes I found her sweet spot. I felt her legs tighten around my waist trying to create friction.

"Bella I really want to cherish you this time. I promise you will get your release, but please let me take care of you?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She lifted her hand and ran it through my hair to land at the back of my neck. She pulled my face forward and gave me the sweetest kiss.

"Of course…" her cheeks getting painted with the hottest blush ever.

I lifted her up, with her legs still around my waist and walked her to my room. Every step I took I regretted saying anything about taking our time. I was getting the best friction with every step I took. I really just wanted to put her up against the wall and just take her, but I couldn't. This new 'better' side of me just wouldn't do it.

I laid her down on my bed, which I have been imagining her there since her left the last time, and everything seemed right. Her brown locks of hair flowed over my pillow, and her chocolate eyes pleading with me to do something.

"Edward please…" she started unbuttoning my shirt but I stopped her.

"No Bella. This is all about you." I sat on my knees above her and started undoing her blouse.

With each button, I placed a soft lingering kiss, savoring the flavor of her skin. When I reached her bellybutton I licked right above it. She started to squirm, so I headed north on her body again. I stopped right below her light pink bra, and my hand trailed up her sides, feeling her soft skin and undid the small snap in the front. When her beautiful breasts were free, I attacked. I latched on to her right bud for dear life.

"Oh god…." She screamed when I started massaging her other tit with my left hand. I switched on and off so the other lovely didn't get too lonely.

"Edwarrrrrrdddd….." I love it when she screams my name.

I lifted my head up to look innocently into her eyes. "Yes baby?" I slid my hand underneath her waist band of her jeans and felt for the first time how incredibly wet she was.

"Please just do something…" she was panting the words as my fingers massaged her lips.

"If you insist." I rose up and took off her pants. She had matching lace light pink boy shorts on and I felt my chest rumble with desire.

"Not that… please don't st…" she cut off when I attacked her clit with my mouth. She probably didn't like me when I stopped touching her but she couldn't say or do anything now. "Oh right there… that feels sooooo good!" she moaned out when I sucked on her clit. Bella had the most scrumptious taste I have ever had. I laid my hand on her hips and pushed down; she kept rising up, writhing. I saw her stomach muscles bunch, knowing she was near her release so I lightly bit down on her clit, and she exploded in my mouth.

"EDWARD!!!!" oh god I love her screaming my name. I lapped up all her tasty juices. Kissing up her thighs she grabbed my shoulders, "I need you inside me know!" Who was I to deny her anything? She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist.

I pushed her sweaty hair away from her face and kissed her lips with everything I had, "You make me so happy." I pushed myself into her slowly, trying to concentrate on not coming on the spot. I could feel her heals pushing into my back trying to get me to go faster, but I had to take some slow breaths. "Oh Bella."

I started picking up speed, trusting into her harder and faster. I could hear noises but I didn't know who they were coming from. I felt Bella's hand reach around and grab my ass pushing my further into her, she was so tight and wet, and the friction was nothing I have ever felt before. Her hand reached pass my ass and grabbed my sack, "baby I am so close," she moaned in my ear. I dropped my head onto her shoulder and sucked onto her shoulder, knowing I am making a hickey. Bella bit my ear and I knew I was about to explode into her. She needed to come soon, and when I say soon, I mean now or I will be broken forever. I reached in between us and flicked her clit and she exploded. She squeezed my sack again and I followed right after.

I rolled right off of her as soon as I was done. I didn't want another round of fuck and pass the fuck out. Especially seeing how she was caring my child. I pulled her into my side and she put her head on my shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"Baby…" I knew my feelings for her, but I really didn't want to say them after we just had an orgasm.

"Yes…" she lifted her head to look at me, her eyes twinkling in the moon light. She has never looked more beautiful as she did right that second.

"You're so beautiful. I feel so lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you are pretty incredible yourself." She snuggled back up to my side and I thought she fell asleep. These past few weeks have been running through my head like someone keeps hitting rewind. I am so happy she took me back after acting like such an asshole to her in the store. After the whole 'Jane really has bad timing' fiasco, and every other stupid thing I have done in the past twenty-four hours alone.

I was thinking about the doctor's visit. I can't believe my dad would recommend 'King Kong' to look at my girls' cooch. When I think about it, he never did say either him or her. When he walked in the room I felt my blood pressure spike. This guy was huge, and Bella just felt completely comfortable with him doing it. I felt my fists involuntarily flex when he had her lay down. I am so sure that's just what he wanted. The only thing that calmed me down was Bella grabbed my hand when he put her feet in the straps. I didn't want to know what he was thinking when he saw her perfect va jay jay. But again Bella just told me how proud of me she was when I didn't freak out with jealousy when we were done. If she could only hear my thoughts.

"Edward," she lifted her head to look straight into my eyes.

"Yes baby?" I kissed her forehead.

She smiled and kissed me back, "I love you."

**SOOOO? IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER COMPAIRED TO MOST OF THEM.I GET REALLY DISTRACTED EASY. SO I HAD THE ARGUMENT ABOUT THE RECEPTIONIST AND MY EX. HE HAD TO TAKE ME TO A DOC APPT. AND THERE WAS HIS OLD FUCK BUDDY. WELL HENCE THE EX PART, BELLA TOOK IT A LITTLE BIT BETTER THAN I DID. LOL SO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW PLEASE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE THEM DO, OR IF YOU HAVE PREDICTION ABOUT THE SEX, WHICH I HAVE FIGURED OUT MOST OF IT, LET ME KNOW. LOTS OF LOVE-**

**RAE**


	12. L word and name changes

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER… I STARTED READING THESE BOOKS AND I HAVENT PUT THEM DOWN. SO MY STORY HAS FALLEN BEHIND, BUT I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET A CHAPTER OUT AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. SO I HAVE GOT SOME FEEDBACK SAYING THAT THEY DON'T LIKE THE SISSY EDWARD RIGHT NOW… DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEADS THAT WILL CHANGE. LOTS OF DRAMA COMING UP. S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING…SO HERE WE GO….**

OH SHIT OH SHIT. That's all that kept running though my mind. She just said the 'L' word. I am so not ready for that. I couldn't look in her eyes.

Oh my god, I am having a heart attack. My chest was beating so hard I thought it was jump out and run out the door. She said love, and I am sooo not ready for that! I just found out I was going to actually grow up and take responsibility but I was okay with that. But she said that she loved me. Oh god that's scary. I know I am attracted to Bella but I am not sure.

During my inner ranting I felt Bella move. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Shit I pissed her off. I can only imagine what it would feel like if I said it and got no reply. I am sure she hates me now.

"Bella…" I couldn't hear if she said anything because my heart was going to pop out. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead and I was officially having a panic attack.

"Please, just don't." she rolled away facing the wall.

"Damn it Bella." The sheet pooled at my waist as I sat up. "Do you always have to be so damn dramatic?" as I got out of bed and shoved my feet in my pants I felt something hard hit my back.

"What the fu…" I trailed off when I turned around and saw a very pissed Bella.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she huffed and got out of bed. She really was a sight, beautiful, naked and I was getting fucking hard for her. She is sooo hot when she is pissed, with her face was flushed and her chest was heaving up and down with her deep breaths.

"No I really am not kidding you. Within the past twenty-four hours we have argued more than we have actually talked. If I take one fucking misstep you are all over my ass!"

"I am not all over your fucking ass, I am fucking hormonal you asshole!" she threw on her shirt and went to leave the room but I was having none of that. I grabbed her arm before she could reach the door.

"Don't you fucking touch me." She turned around and slapped me hard. I felt the sting long after she stepped away. "This isn't about me being a bitch to you. This is about you feeling tied down. You are freaking out about being a dad and being trapped with me. Aren't you? Isn't that was all this is really about? When I said that I loved you, you started freaking out." I could see the tears building in the corners of her eyes. That's one thing I can't stand is a woman's tears.

"B. Stop!" Finally drained I sat on the side of the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella wrap her arms around her middle and lean against the wall. "That's not it. Yes I am fucking terrified about becoming a dad, but damn this is going way too fast for me!"

"I said that before! When we first decided about going through with this you said its ok and we will learn about each other through time!" When I looked at her she was absolutely sobbing and sliding down the wall, resting her head on her knees. D

"I know what I said damn it." Tapping my fingers on my thigh, I had to get out of here! I was feeling trapped. After all this gooey shit that I have been doing, I didn't feel like myself anymore. I needed to go out and party, have meaningless sex with easy women, and drink obscene amounts of alcohol. Being here with Bella made everything seem all too surreal.

"I think you should leave." I don't know what I was thinking. I know I didn't want to be tied down just yet. But I kept thinking about Peanut. Damn it I didn't know what the fuck to do.

When I looked up Bella was gone and the door was open. I grabbed my shit and walked out of her apartment without even looking back. I had a lot to think over. But first I need a bottle of something that will put me on my ass!

**BPOV**

What the hell was I thinking telling him that what my feelings were? I should have never told him that I loved him. I knew it would freak him out, but again that filter was defective again. I knew as soon as I said it he was freaking out. I felt him get really hot and heard his heart beat like it was going to give out.

I waited. Like a fucking idiot I am. I waited for him to freak out, and he didn't let me down.

I know he was giving a lot up for us, but so am I! I am giving up my body for this to happen. There was no thought in my mind of ever giving this baby up. It was our little Peanut.

Well mine, I didn't know what he was going to do about it.

Once I heard the front door slam shut I sank down onto the side of the bathtub. I didn't know how long I sat there thinking about what was going to happen.

I just sat there until I heard my phone ring. But I didn't hear the ring I wanted. I was hoping that I would hear 'Sex on Fire' which was Edwards tone, but instead I heard 'Girls just wanna have fun.' Alice.

I wasn't in any hurry what so ever. I slowly stood up and walked like a zombie.

When I got to my phone I saw the light flash saying I missed the call.

Oops.

Then it started ringing again. Damn.

"Hello."

"What the hell happened?" Alice was pissed. Great.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damn I even sounded like a zombie.

"Don't even go there. Edward just stormed into the apartment like a bull and was slamming doors and started yelling at Jasper. Then he ran into Emmett's room and demanded that they go out tonight. Then I heard a crash, which I figure was Rose throwing something at him and some more slamming and it got really quiet." Shit she had coffee.

"Edwards a big boy, what he does is not my problem." I have shit I have to worry about and I don't need to think about what Edward was doing. "So whatcha doing…"

"Bellllaaa…" oh gosh here comes the guilt trip.

"Alice, tomorrow, or today…" I looked at the clock and it was glowing red and it was only midnight. Damn all this drama didn't take very long. "We need to go down the shop and get stuff ready for the opening, that's only in umm two freaking days." I just have to keep my mind on something else; if I thought about Edward then I won't hurt. All of our fights are really taking a toll on me.

"Yeah we can do that, but your man is cockblocking me right now! " She huffed.

"Well then go all caveman on his ass and drag him to his room. And by the way Edward isn't my man."

"Bella I can't do that because your boyfriend is hijacking Jasper and Emmett to go out!"

"Alice, Edward and I are not together and well about your problems, go to the fucking club and drag his ass back. As for me this isn't my problem so I am going to bed." i shut my phone and laid back on my bed and put my hand on my stomach.

"I am sorry Pean…" I drifted off on a chocking sob. "We are going to get through this…" I didn't want to call it Peanut anymore, that's was Edward called it and I defiantly wasn't going to call him Peanut anymore. I kept thinking the baby was going to be a boy so I was going to give him a different nickname.

"What are we going to call you?" rubbing my belly I couldn't imagine myself getting huge in a few short months.

"What about…Potato?" my stomach gurgled so I guess that was a no."What about Jelly Bean?" Oh I like that. My little Jelly Bean. I started thinking about what it was like to have Edward rub my tummy and call our baby Peanut. It really hurts that he can just freak out about little things and just get up and leave us. That's it I am going to figure this out on my own.

Oh shit I just heard a noise.

SHIT

The front door. "Bella!" Alice was screaming down the hall. "Bella get your ass out here!"

"GO AWAY!" I go up and slammed the door.

"BELLA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" what the hell?

"What is my fault? You got your ass up and came over here, not the other way around." I huffed as both Alice and Rose came in my room. "What in god's name are you doing here?"

"Edward came and took our men to the bar and we have to go get them. And it was your fault because you pissed him off so all of this is coming around to you so get your ass up and let's go get them!"

"Well you guys can go get your guys, I don't give a fuck what Edward does."

"I don't care, this is your fault so let just go. Or we will just rearrange your closet!" Alice said skipping into my closet.

"Oh lord don't! Fine hand me some jeans and we will go." Rose laughed and threw me some jeans and a tank top.

"The faster we get there the faster I can get home and eat some chunky monkey, let's go bitches!"


	13. complications

**OK SO MY DARLINGS… LAST CHAPTER I GOT REALLY SAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET THE REVIEWS THAT I WANTED! **** I WANTED TO CRY. LIKE I SAID BEFORE MY FINGERS MOVE FAST WITH MORE TALK! ANYWHO, I HAVE BEEN SICK, AND I NEED LOVE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! SO I GUESS I WILL STOP WHINING AND ON WITH THE SHOW… S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING.**

"So… what did you do?" Rose turned around in her seat to give me a look like she already knew.

"What makes you think I did anything? He isn't perfect, it's not my fault!" Crossing my arms I didn't what to talk about this anymore. Why the hell am I going to a club at twelve-thirty at night to get their guys? I didn't care if I saw Edward tonight, but I think it would kill me if I saw him on another girl. Yes we fight like there is no tomorrow but I do have feelings for him. For goodness sake we are having a child together.

"We know you did something because I heard him say, 'Bella was…' so hence why we are putting you under the spotlight." Alice said laughing.

"Ok so I might have told him that I loved him and he freaked the fuck out!"

""WHAT!!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, uhh… can we just get there and get home; I don't want to talk about this right now!" When I turned and looked out the window they must have caught on and gave me some privacy. Well until tomorrow at least when they surround me and make me talk.

When we got to the club I dreaded what I was going to see. I knew Edward was going to be upset but they way Rose and Alice told me he acted when he got home, I really didn't know what to expect. When saw what bar we were going to I felt sick to my stomach. It was the same bar we first met. Damn, and it made me even more sick knowing I was going into a bar pregnant. I am so fucked up.

"Come on Bella, remember the plan, go in grab the guys and get home." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Hey Rosie!" Ahh, Felix.

"Hey, can we go in for a few minutes?" Rose put on her best sexy pout.

"Oh of course, go ahead in ladies." You know if I wasn't knocked up and pissed off at all men in the world right now I would so hit on Felix but that wasn't happening.

"Alright ladies, let's go in split up and find our guys and get out!" I was not looking forward to see Edward, and I didn't know what he was going to be doing.

As I walked through the club, it was completely packed for a Thursday night. I saw girls in short little skirts, waiting for their ho-ha's to fall out. Some girls had tank tops so low that one false move and they were going to be the next contestant on 'Girls Gone Wild'.

When I turned around I saw that skank from my doctor's office, Jessica I think her name was hanging all over a guy at the bar. When she flew off of the guy I looked at what everything was going on. I witnessed Rose with flames coming out of her nose. She went to reach down for her again, but Emmett came up behind her and started to whisper in her ear.

Holy Shit! She calmed down! That has never happened for as long as I have known her. Normally she had to beat the frustration out on someone.

When I saw her turn around and shove her tongue down Emmett throat, I was absolutely in

I wonder what he said to her.

I guess I will find out when the ambushed tomorrow.

I saw Alice walk over practically holding up Jasper. Oh great, they were all drinking.

"Hey Jasper, where is Edward?" He could barely keep his eyes open let alone tell me where anyone was. I had to look away when he wrapped his arms around Alice and started groping her chest.

"Ally poo, I love your boobies!" he said laughing and sucking on her neck.

"That's nice, I live to have something for you to hold onto!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

Now all I have to do was find Edward. I really didn't care but I knew he was drinking and I knew what he did with girls after a few shots of Jack.

I scanned the crowed looking for the unruly bronze mop. When I looked around I saw Aro, Edwards uncle, so I made my way over to him. Maybe he saw him and could tell me where he was.

"Hey Aro!" I smiled when he leaned over to give me a one armed hug.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" he gave me the look like he wanted to say something to me. Edward obviously told him I was pregnant.

"I am looking for Edward. Have you seen him?"

He got this look in his face like he didn't want to upset me but I was in rare form tonight so I really didn't care.

"Uh, yeah I saw him. He is over in the VIP." He pointed to the dark red drapes that split off the VIP from the rest of the club.

"Thanks." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and walked towards the room.

I always thought Aro was a nice guy. Edward always talked so nicely of him and said he was ecstatic when he heard I was pregnant. He was such a loveable guy, what's not to like when _I_ towered over the poor man.

When I got to the guy at the curtain the look I was giving him, he wasn't going to ask any questions. After everything that has gone on tonight, I really think I could pick up a car with the adrenaline I had running through my system.

I walked into the room, and there weren't a lot of people in there. I saw a few couples sitting on the couch trying to suck all the oxygen out of each other's bodies. I thought to myself why they had to suck so damn hard, but whatever.

I looked to the other side of the room where there was a sectional black leather couch and only to couples. There was a red head all over one guy, I sort of felt sorry for. It looked like she was trying to lick his skin off.

Hmmm must be something in the air.

I looked at the other couple and there was a blond girl straddling a guy practically having dry sex. She was rubbing her girly parts all over his non-existent hard on. Damn that must be embarrassing. Poor girl was trying so hard.

I was just about to turn and leave to give up and eat my ice cream when that couple broke apart.

Fucker.

It was Edward. And Jane was the one fucking dry humping him. His hair was messed up more than normal. Probably from running her skanky little fingers through it.

Edward leaned over and grabbed what I assumed was a Jack and coke to get a drink when he froze.

He saw me standing there with my hands on my hips. I didn't think about anything. I went over and grabbed that whore by her hair and pulled with all my might. She flipped off his lap and landed on her back.

"If you are going to fuck someone's boyfriend, that's how you should be positioned you whore!" I grabbed skankerellas fruity drink and dropped in Edward's lap and walked out of the VIP room.

I made it to the door when someone grabbed my arm. Great.

"What were you thinking B?" Edward looked pissed.

"That's just it, I don't care anymore. I came to take you home because you obviously cockblocked both Alice and Rose and they were pissed."

"That's their problem, that doesn't explain why you straight up flipped out on Jane in there!" I could tell he was pissed. His jaw was locked and his eyes were on fire.

"I am sick of all of this being my fault. I get blamed for pissing you off by telling you my feelings, then I get blamed for you taking my friends guys because you were pissed, now I get blamed because I just cockblocked you for the second time with your little Jane in there." I emphasized every point by poking him in the chest. "So you know what, until you figure out what the fuck you want, or who you want, I am going to do my own shit and not get blamed."

When I turned to walk away Edward caught my arm, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I think I might just have to give Dr. Black a call. I know he was very concerned about me and my child, unlike someone asshole I know!" I smirked knowing I just pushed the button marked _LEATHAL_.

"You will do nothing of the sorts, Bella." I think I saw the steam actually come out of his ears.

I turned around to walk past all the people outside, I was getting choked by all the cigarette smoke in the air. "Bella I am serious, don't go to him. I just needed to blow off some steam." Man he could really make me believe him with that look. To damn bad it wasn't going to work.

"You have some real fucked up ways to blow off steam. But I think I will just take a page out of your book. When you grow some fucking balls and come to the realization that you want to give us a real fucking try, come see me. But I will warn you don't do it any fucking time soon." I brushed past him to go to the car. I was so over his ass.

**EPOV**

Two days after Bella found Jane all over me, I still haven't talked to her. I felt really bad about everything.

After our little blow up at Bella's apartment I went home and blew up. I got Japer and Emmett to go out with me to get a little drunk. Emmett offered to be our DD so I made Jasper drink. I needed someone to drink as much as me, so I didn't look like a lush. But the more Jazz got drunk the more he talked about Alice and I couldn't handle that. So I found uncle Aro and got into the VIP room. I didn't know that Jane was there, but as drunk as I was, I thought maybe I could fuck Bella out of my system. But as soon as Jane got on me and started kissing me, I knew it wasn't Bella. I got really pissed and just wanted to get Jane's fruity drink taste out of my mouth I looked up and saw Bella. She looked pissed. She had her hands on her hips looking like she was ready for murder.

I was really surprised and pissed that she yanked Jane to the floor. I was really pissed that she flipped out not even thinking that she could have hurt herself or the baby. And surprised that she had it in her.

But when she really freaked out on me out side and threw Dr. Black in my face that pissed me off because of the jealously running through my veins. I didn't know if she would do it but I didn't want to take my chances. I thought that I would give her a day or two to calm down and call me, but she never did.

I got a call Friday afternoon from Jazz saying that Saturday was the girl's salon opening. Him and Emmett were going and suggested that I should go and try to talk and support Bella. I really didn't think it was going to work but whatever. At this point I just wanted her to come to her fucking senses and know that she needed me.

So Saturday night the guys and I pulled up to _Two Worlds Salon_ and it was packed. When we walked in the door I was pleasantly surprised. One side was nice and girly and the other side is manly with all the sports.

I looked around and saw Bella in the corner talking to a few people. It shouldn't surprise me that she looked so beautiful. When she stepped away from the group she was talking to I saw what she was wearing, she had her hair down and curled and in this hot dress on. It looked like a tux but a dress, it showed off her gorgeous legs that I could lick from here to tomorrow. **(links to all the dresses on profile) **

I looked over and my boys found their women, Rose had this tiny little red dress on, so small that if she bent over the wrong way Emmett would have to murder someone. Alice had this really pretty green dress on that made her, in every sense of the word look like a fairy.

I felt really bad about making Bella so stressed about everything. So I decided that I would man up and apologize. I started to walk over and talk to her but got cut off by a very big guy in a suit.

I couldn't see who he was, but maybe he just wanted to congratulate her on the salon, but again that damn emotion called jealously flared up in my body when he leaned down and hugged her. Not only did he hug her, but she reached up and hugged him back with a look of happiness on her face.

I cleared my throat behind the giant, "Hey B."

She looked past the guy and looked a little pissed off. "Edward." Ok maybe she was a lot more than pissed off.

"This place looks great." I tried to give her my signature panty dropping smile, but damn it nothing hit the floor.

Gigantor turned around so I could see his face, "Oh, hey Edward."

What the fuck! "Dr. Black."

I gave Bella a look like 'what the hell' when I looked down and saw his arm wrapped around her waist. I felt my blood pressure spike, all this fucking jealousy is going to pop a blood vessel. I sat there and watched his thumb rub back and forth like he was trying to comfort her like he knew what was going on between us.

"Bella I hate to be rude but can I steal you for a minute?" or forever. Fuck where did that come from.

"I am sorry Edward I am really busy here, maybe later." She turned and smiled up at fuckface, when his phone rang.

"Sorry I have to get this." That ass had enough nerve to lean down and kiss her cheek. Damn that's my fucking cheek.

When he walked away, I never looked away from Bella. "Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I am busy here, we will have to talk later." She almost walked away before I slipped my hand in hers and stopped her.

"Bella, what the hell is Black doing here?" I tried to ask as nicely as I possibly could.

"He's my date."

What the fuck? "What the fuck? Bella please don't do this."

"There is nothing going to be done, he is a mature adult, as you are not, and he cares about me and my baby. So why the hell not? You're not going to grow up any time soon, so why not?" I couldn't pass over that she kept calling Peanut her baby and not ours.

"Bella you have to understand that I just needed to cool off a little and blow off some steam. I have a right to do that. But I want to be there for OUR baby." I put emphasis on the word our, because she has to get over this, mine and my thing she has going on.

"Edward, just don't. Call me when you grow up, and I hope it's before Jelly Bean graduates from college."

"Who is Jelly Bean?"

"I renamed my baby." Ouch.

"Bella…" She just put her hand on my chest and walked away.

Damn. This isn't good. She renamed our baby and that hurt a lot. She didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. Oh hell no.

I walked over to Emmett, where of course he was standing next to the food table picking through some of the cheeses that were sitting there. He looked up and just smiled at Rose across the room like he had fucking radar on when she looks at him.

He looked over at me when I grabbed a glass of wine, "so how did the groveling slash supporting go?" I chugged the wine and set the glass down a tad bit too hard. "That well huh?" Em said laughing.

"She's here with Dr. Black." Sneering his name I grabbed another glass of wine.

"Who is Dr. Black?"

"Bella's baby doctor."

"Oh, damn that's not good. But I guess now you both have seen her lady parts!" oh he thinks that is funny.

"Hey Edward." Rose came over and gave me a sad look like she knew something.

"Hi Rose. You better save your boy here, or I think I might have to kill him." I took the last sip of wine and grabbed another glass.

Rose looked up at Emmett and gave him the 'you better be nice or you get none' look. He just gave and innocent smile and leaned down and kissed her. Damn this sucks.

I had to fix this but I didn't know how. "Rose when is this party over?"

She looked at her watch, "um in about ten minutes." I looked around and everyone was almost gone. There was about 5 people including our little group and Dr. Fuckface. I had to think of something. I could get her flowers and candy but that is too cliché. I could get her a gift but I had no clue what she would want.

After my brain racking I still couldn't think of anything I could do. But when I looked up I saw that everyone was gone and Alice was turning off all the lights.

I turned around looking for Bella, thinking that I could just give her a ride home, but I saw Black putting her coat on her. She reached back and pulled her hair out of her pea coat and grabbed his hand.

I felt a kind of stabbing in my chest knowing I fucked up everything.

I doubt anyone but Emmett would appreciate if I jumped him so I just watched him walk her out to his car and help her in.

Damn I never was a gentleman to her. No wonder she doesn't fucking want me anymore.

"Hey Eddie, you can have the car, we are riding with the girls." Jasper yelled over to me when I got to my car.

"Yeah, ok."

I stopped at the liquor store on my way home and picked up a bottle of Jack. I was going to need it, because the image of Bella and Dr. Blackeye was scorched into my brain and the only thing that was going to erase it was a little numbing help from my favorite man, Jack.

**HEY EVERYONE. I JUST REALIZED THAT REVIEWS COULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! YOU GUYS COULD BE MY DOCTORS WITHOUT THE PAY (SORRY I AM BROKE OR I WOULD PAY YOU). BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EDWARD SHOULD DO, OR WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BELLA AND DR. BLACK? **

**OK SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**RAE**


	14. congrats, your having a

**HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS! THEY ARE HELPING ME FEEL BETTER GRADUALLY, BUT I STILL FEEL LIKE CRAP SO LEAVE ME LOVE AND I WILL SEND YOU ROB OR TAYLOR, WHOEVER YOU PREFER! LOVE YOU LOTS, S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING… AND ON WITH THE SHOW!**

3 Months Later

I have a plan to get Bella and Peanut, er, Jelly Bean back and away from Dr. Goingtohave Black balls. A month after the salon opening I had an idea to beat out all ideas. Bella wouldn't answer my calls, and I had to learn from Jasper and Emmett that Bella had doctor's appointments. I tried calling her and asking her if I could come with her but she never answered.

I also learned that Alice, Jasper and even my best friend Emmett have gone to the doctors with her, but never me. The guys have gone because apparently Bella has a phobia of blood and she passes out. But no one ever calls me or tells me to meet them there, I am completely left out.

For a while I was pissed, and then I was sad, now I am determined.

After 87 calls, 126 text messages in the past three months I have given up on talking. I am going to show her I have grown up and have taken action on becoming an adult.

Two months ago I called my mother and got ripped a new one when I told her what had happened. But when she found out what my plans were she jumped right on board. I got to work and started on my plan B. I knew that I couldn't call my dad to get Caleb Followill to come again and apologize for me, I decided that my balls have finally dropped and I needed to do it for myself.

So today was the day.

I found out by calling Rose and practically giving her my left nut, I found out that Bella's doctor's appointment was today, and today was also the day we would know what she was having. Bella was twenty weeks along so we were half way there.

Rose also told me that Bella has finally got out of her morning sickness and was fighting with the other girls for food, when they were all home. Rose and Alice practically live at our house and Bella is left in their apartment by herself and that makes me nervous. I know that she is a capable person but I get images running through my head of the building burning down or someone breaking in.

Alice called me last night and said that she hasn't seen the bad doc over in a few weeks so my hopes are flying high today. So my whole plan so far was going to the way I want it. Since it was the second week in October we had just a few weeks before the weather got bad so I had to convince her soon and get the ball rolling. First thing on my list was going to her doctor's appointment.

When I got to the building I didn't know what to expect when I saw her. I didn't know if the fucked up doc was going to be with her or even examining her or if anyone was with her period. When I got to the office I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her sitting by herself. She looked kind of nervous while flipping through pages in a magazine. She was turning the pages it looked like the pages were either going to come out or go flying across the room.

"Bella…" she whipped her head around and just looked stunned at me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She didn't say it in an accusing tone just looked shocked.

"Well, I wanted to see what our baby was and I wanted to be here for you. There is something I want to show you after we are done here."

"Oh, well I guess." When I really studied her face she looked kind of guilty. I really don't know why _she_ should feel guilty, I was the one who fucked up.

"Bella? Are you ok with me being here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's ok with me. I just didn't expect you too." She was fidgeting with her hands and the bottom of her oversized t-shirt like she was nervous.

"Bella, I want to be here with you…" I didn't get to finished what I wanted to say because the nurse opened the door and called her back.

After she got her weight, which Bella almost passed out when she found out how much she gained, blood pressure and temperature, she got up in the table and we waited in a strained silence for the doctor.

"Edward," she took a deep breath, "thank you for being here, for me and Jelly Bean." She gave me a small smile.

"Bella, I told you before, I want to be here for you and the baby." I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle.

The door opened and a small woman walked in. "Hello Bella." She smiled at me. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Edward, the baby daddy." I started laughing when I saw her face after I said that.

"Well hi Edward, I am Dr. Charlotte, but everyone calls me Dr. Char." The midget doctor, who had to be barely five foot tall, walked over and grabbed the gel. "Alright Bella, you know the drill pull the shirt up."

Bella rolled her shirt up just under her bra, and I was astounded. It looked like she swallowed a football. The last time I saw her, her stomach was still flat.

"Wow!"

"Thanks." Bella looked over at me and laughed. "You make me feel fat."

"No it's not like that…" she giggled and squeezed my hand.

"I know, you haven't seen me since I got a tummy on me!" Doc was laughing too. So I didn't feel so bad. With her big shirt on I didn't see how big she got. I felt horrible for not being there for her for the past few months.

"Alright, let's see here." Doc squirted some gel on her stomach just below her bump. Bella jumped and giggled.

"It's cold." She smiled meekly.

"Alright did you want to find out what the sex was or did you want it to be a surprise?" Doc looked at both of us, and I looked at Bella because I wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"I do, what about you?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah let's find out."

"Alright." Doc murmured.

The doctor was running the gel around on her stomach not saying much. The whole time Bella just looked at me. I wasn't paying attention to anything except the screen showing our Jelly Bean. It was extraordinary. I could see a face and legs and fingers. I was totally enthralled. With the new technologies it looked like an amber version of our baby, like it was right here in our arms.

"Oh my…" There were no words.

"I know," I looked down at Bella and there were tears sliding down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong!" I was getting nervous, I didn't know if anything was hurting her.

"Nothing is wrong; I just get emotional a lot now." She was giggling through the tears.

"Alright, well let's see here," the Doc pointed at the screen, "You see that right there."

"Yes, what is that?" Bella looked a little worried.

"That right there is… oh shot she moved." Bella gasped.

"It's a girl?" Oh, there are the tears.

"Yes I was trying to show you but I got a picture of it, so I can print it out for you."

Oh god, we are having a girl. A boy I could handle, but now I have to go out and buy a gun and a rocking chair. Isn't that what dads do? They sit out on their porch and wait for their little girls to come home from dates with a shotgun on their laps. Oh god, the boys. I am not ready for my little girl to bring home her first boyfriend. Oh she is not going to date, ever.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" When I looked over at Bella she was absolutely glowing.

"Shot guns."

I heard her laugh, "Why the hell are you thinking about shot guns?"

"I am going to have to invest in a few of them before she starts dating." I heard two laughs and forgot that Doc was still in the room with us.

I didn't know what to think. When Edward walked into the doctor's office, I was shocked but happy. I know I have been a bitch these past three months, but come on. Anyone would. If you saw your baby's father with a whore on his lap, sucking each other's faces off, you would be pissed too!

But I completely forgot about that when I saw his face when he saw the baby on the monitor for the first time. I didn't realize that he has never seen an ultrasound. But I know it hit him hard when he saw the face and the body.

I have to say I was pissed when I heard him talk about my stomach. He hasn't seen me getting bigger, seeing how I was ignoring him. But what a way to make a girl feel better by pretty much telling her she looks like baby beluga.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" When he looked at me he had this scary, determined look on his face.

"Shot guns."

When Dr. Char and I started to laugh, his face didn't change from the scary look. I guess that made him serious. I started to get scared. "Why the hell are you thinking about shot guns?"

"I am going to have to invest in some before she starts dating." Oh shit, he was serious. I couldn't help but laugh. "What I am fucking serious." I looked over at the doctor thinking maybe she should sit down, because she was starting to turn blue from holding in her laugh. Some giggles were escaping.

"Excuse me, I am going to get your pictures printed for you." She cleaned the gel off my stomach and walked out of the room.

When I started to roll my shirt down, Edward stopped me.

"I am really, truly sorry." He gave me a very apologetic smile, that with my damn hormones going crazy, I couldn't help but forgive him.

"It's ok, I am over it." He finally let go of my hand and put his hand on my rounded tummy.

"What are you doing after this?"

"Well I have to stop at the salon and get some papers to work on at home." I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Ok well I will take you, I have somewhere to show you."

"Um, ok."

The doctor gave us the pictures, she printed out doubles of them all, so Edward could have a few for himself. I made another appointment for three weeks later and we got in Edwards car and headed to Two Worlds.

When we pulled up, I was surprised. Edward must have learned was a speed limit was while we were apart because I didn't have to freak out on him once. Which was a comfort for me, because if he was ever going to have our daughter in the car with him, he would have to go either the speed limit or under or I would consider castrating him.

When we walked in we were greeted by Angela our receptionist. "Hey Bella. How did the doctors go?"

"Good." I walked past him knowing what she was going to ask next. She knew that I was going to find out the sex today, but I wanted to tell my best friends first.

"So, what's the sex?" she just fucking followed me to my office.

"Um, I want to tell Rose and Alice first. I hope you don't mind?" I really liked her, she never complained about anything so she was the perfect employee. Considering I have a few that I want to pull out back by their weaves.

"Oh, I understand. Just let me know soon, or I am liable to combust." She said laughing leaving me in my office with Edward.

"Alright I will." I said laughing.

"So this is where you work?" Edward was looking at all the junk I had scattered around in my own kind of filing system.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. Edward stopped and looked at the picture of the ballerina I had on my wall. She was a little girl sitting on the floor tying her slippers, looking in concentration.

"This is a cute picture." He said smiling.

"Well I always wanted to be a ballerina, but I didn't have the skill or balance. So it's just a reminder that I am twenty one and so far successful and I shouldn't think of the 'if's' of life." I looked over at Edward and had to look away. He was looking at me with such adoration, that I almost said more.

When I had all my papers in my bag, he asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I think so." I looked around and we stepped out of my office. When I turned around to lock my office I heard a screech.

Oh shit that screech had a name. "Bella I have a problem."

"Oh I know." I said under my breath.

"Oh, hi Edward, what are you doing here?" What the fuck?

"Tanya." I looked over at Edward and he didn't look happy. Oh great, I was in a happy mood and here is another skank.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I looked over at Edward and his face was completely blank. Well at least he wasn't going to have her crawl on his lap.

"I work here." She said shooting me a look.

"Well, that's nice." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me past her.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Tanya is from my home town." Edward just kept walking. I guess there was some history between the two of them.

"She was from my hometown. Are you from Forks?" Edward stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes. Wait. You are from Forks?" I just looked at Edward and started laughing.

"Come on neighbor, I have something to show you." Edward led me out to his car and drove off laughing.

"So who are your parents?" Edward asked me after a few minutes of sweet silence.

"Chief Swan." He started laughing. "What?"

"Oh I know him a little." I started laughing. "So he has arrested you a few times?" This was making me happy.

"No, he just took me home a few times drunk and gave me a little talking too." He started laughing at the irony of it all. "So how does he feel about us having a baby?" He looked at me when I stopped laughing on the dime.

"Uh, he doesn't know. He stopped talking to me when I moved up here. He wanted me to stay closer to home. But I guess I should tell him." All I could think about was how he would take me telling him 'oh dad by the way you're going to be a grandpa in a few months.' Yeah that will go over well.

"Yeah, I wonder how he will feel about me being your baby's father." I let out a little giggle. He was the kind of guy my dad wanted me to stay away from.

"So where are you taking me." I looked out the window and saw we were in a really nice part of town. I had no clue where we were going.

"Well we are here." I glanced out of the window and saw a very nice brick town house. It had a red door on it and burgundy drapes in the window. As far as I could see there were three stories and six windows facing the street.

"What are we doing here?" Instead of answering me, Edward just got out of the car and came around and opened my door.

"Just come in." I was really nervous. All I could think about was that maybe this is his parent's house. Then I look at the Sublime hoodie and jeans I am in, I was so not dressed to meet his parents.

"Edward, I am not dressed to meet your parents. And plus they must think the worst of me from everything I we have done the past few months." I stopped walking on the side walk. Edward grabbed my face and just smiled.

"We will talk about that later, right now, no we are not at my parent's house, seeing how they still live in Forks." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Fine." We walked up and stood at the front door. When Edward opened the door I was astounded. It was beautiful. The living room had cream colored walls and a really comfy looking couch in the middle with a plasma screen TV over a fireplace. There were the burgundy drapes over the windows and a wooden rocking chair in the corner. "It's gorgeous."

"Come here I want to show you something." We walked up a curving staircase, up to the second story. "This room right here." He opened the door and my breath was taken away.

**SO EVERYONE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MY BRAIN HASN'T BEEN WORKING LATELY SO ITS TAKING A WHILE FOR ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER MOVING. SO I GOT THEM BACK TOGETHER, BUT THEY ARENT OUT OF THE WATER YET. SO THEY ARE HAVING A GIRL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE SHOTGUN THING. JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL. LOVE YA LOTS.**

**RAE**


	15. new houses, sick, blast from the past

**SORRY ITS BEEN TOO LONG FOR AN UPDATE. THE HOLIDAYS AND WORK HAVE COMPLETLEY KICKED MY BUTT. ANYWHO MY BIRTHDAY IS THE 3****RD**** SO EVERYONE LEAVE ME SOME BIRTHDAY LOVE! **

**SM OWNS EVERYTHING.**

I really don't know what she was going to say. My head was still reeling from finding out that we lived in the same town our whole lives but never knew each other. I still didn't know what to do. I had a few surprises for my Bella and I was stuck on having a baby girl. I knew that Bella and I had an argument where she thought that we were having a boy and I thought we were having a girl but damn I didn't think I was going to be right.

I scares me more than a lot. I didn't know how to handle a girl. A boy would be easy, teach him how to catch, pick your nose, spit, and flirt with girls, but a girl was going to be hard. I am hoping Bella goes a long with my plan and sticks around because I think I could really cause some damage if I have to take care of a little girl by myself for any amount of time.

I was really surprised to see that Bella hired Tanya as one of her stylist. I thought Bella was a better judge of character but whatever, she will see the error of her ways soon enough. Tanya was my girlfriend for about a week our junior year in high school. She was stuck up and conceded. I think I actually never liked her but I did love some of her moves she had in the back seat of my car.

So when we pulled up in front of the townhouse I bought for us, I was really nervous to what she was going to say. I know some girls get pissed when you buy them something for them and don't consult them first, so when she didn't say anything except that the living room was beautiful. So I decided that I was going to show her something I was really excited about.

I was really nervous about this room; I didn't know what she was going to say. Maybe she thought I was presuming too much but I didn't know anything until I showed her. I opened the door and she was speechless. In the middle of the floor I had six cans of paint. I spent all of the night before putting together the crib which was a pain in the ass. I made Emmett help me, saying that I would help him put together his next weekend. Against the other wall I had my vintage changing table that my mother brought out of the attic for me.

In the middle of the crib there was six different bed sets I made my mom go out and get. My mother kept telling me that I couldn't go out and get just one set of girl and boy stuff because I didn't know for one what we were having, and second I didn't know what Bella wanted the theme to be. So I had my mom get three of each. Some had farm animals, which I hated. There was a purple on with fairies all over it which was my favorite for the girl. I didn't know anything about babies, obviously, so I had my get everything under the sun that I would need.

There was a huge walk in closet that had dresses and overalls. Probably twenty different packs of diapers, and blankets, Esme left me instructions for everything. What color paint goes with what bed set, one side of the closet is the girl stuff and the other for boy stuff. She also told me something called swaddling, whatever the hell that was. By week number two my brain was completely fried and I think I felt my dick fall off.

"So Bella, what do you think?" she turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What? What did I do wrong?" Damn it I can't do anything fucking right.

"No. no nothing is wrong. I am just overwhelmed. How did you do all of this?"

"My mom came out and knocked some sense into me. I called her and told her I wanted to be there for you and the first thing she said was to get out of the apartment and become a man." I started laughing when I remember Esme showing up and smacking me in the back of the head for not doing this sooner. "That bruised the ego a little bit, so after I saw you with Dr. Black I went out and bought a house. I want to change and be a dad and be with you. But if you don't want to live in that apartment alone you can move in here. I got everything we need, I got diapers, cream, bottles, and blankets. If you saw the other spare bedroom, that rooms covered too."

"Edward, I need to think and sit down for a minute." She was rubbing her belly and lost all of the color in her face.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need some water?" I grabbed her arm and led her across the hall.

The room I had across the hall was meant to be her other surprise but I guess we can talk about that later. "No I am fine I just need to sit, and let all this sink in." I led her to the tan rocking chair in the corner of the room. (pics on profile) "What is this?" she sat down and looked around the room.

There was a vintage hand carves headboard over a huge queen sized bed. White blankets covering the bed making it look like a luscious cloud to sink into. The bed, I have to say, is very comfy. I had to sleep there for a few nights when I didn't have mine in the house. "This is your room if you want to stay here."

She looked a little surprised. "Like I am going to make you sleep in my bed after not seeing each other for a few months. I figured we could get used to each other before we start sleeping together." I said laughing at the 'what the fuck' look she was giving me.

"I haven't even said yes yet and you have all these fucking plans. You have the baby's room almost ready and now you have my room ready?" Bella got up and walked over to the baby's room and started looking at the bed sets. "It's nice to think that you have a place for Jelly Bean to be when she stays at your house but I just can't uproot my life and move in with you after not seeing each other for three fucking months."

Oh shit. She isn't going to move in… Think think think. There has to be something to say to get her to stay.

"Bella, think of the logics here. We are closer to your salon then where you live now. We have everything you need for Jelly Bean, you won't have to live by yourself, and no rent."

"So you're trying to fucking bribe me into staying here?" she huffed. "You should have all that stuff anyways. News flash, it's called responsibility!"

"I talked to Rose, she is moving in with Emmett, and Jasper is in the process of buying the house next door so you will be at your apartment by yourself. I want to be able to help you. So why don't you let me?"

She was one of the most infuriating people I knew. I wanted to help her and she won't let me. Everything I try to do she just shuts me down. I know not to say anything about hormones. My mother warned me about that too. That just like mentioning a woman has gained weight, it's a big no-no.

I offer her everything, a home, everything for the baby, and security. She's the one who starting dating a man just to piss me off. I have done everything but grovel on my knees.

"Please Bella, just think about it?" I looked up at her, and bit back a groan. She was sitting there on the bed and was biting her bottom lip. I could feel my jeans getting tighter and shifted in my seat. I didn't want her to see me like this when we just started talking just a few hours before. But it was harder than I thought possible. I hadn't had sex since the last blow up with Bella, and I was hurting for a little Bella lovin'.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she came over and checked my head for a fever, but my fever wasn't in that head.

"N-nothing…" She put her lips to my forehead. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and bit my lip. Her beautiful breasts were in my face and it took all of my strength not to take a little nibble.

"Bella, please stop…" yeah, so I broke out in a sweat, but that was all her damn fault.

"What's wrong? You have a fever, you should be lying down." She grabbed my hand brought me over to her bed and pushed me down, not like a person should when you're sick. "Get comfy and I will bring you some soup." When she turned around to leave I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, really I am fine." She sat on the side of the bed and pushed the hair off my forehead. "Just a little tired from moving and the doctor's appointment this morning." Now that she was fussing over me, I could feel all my body started to hurt once I was lying down. My head hurt and my muscles ached. My eyes started burning from keeping them open.

"Just close your eyes, and Edward, yes I will move in. All you had to do was say please." I heard the smile in her voice, and I couldn't keep the smile forming on my face.

I felt her get off the bed and put her lips on my cheek and I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. "Oh god…" I flew off the bed into the bathroom and let myself go along with probably every organ.

I thought it was hilarious that a big strong man fled to the bathroom like a little girl. First he tries to bribe me into living with him, which I was trying to find out what I was going to do anyways. I know everyone was moving out and I knew I couldn't live on my own. I was just giving him a hard time until I broke him down enough. I felt really bad about him being sick. When I first saw him in the room he looked a little grey. Then he broke out into a sweat and I knew then that he was really sick. His eyes were kind of glassy and that made me worry. When I felt his forehead I felt that he had a fever. But when I saw him fly into the bathroom I couldn't hold the chuckle in anymore.

I decided that I should start playing house and make him some soup. When I got into the kitchen it wasn't like the rest of the house. There was nothing in the cupboards or in the fridge. Edward must have been eating take-out every night and that was going to have to stop.

I ran up the stairs to let Edward know that I was going to head out and stock the kitchen. When I got up to my room I saw him lying on the floor without a shirt and I had to remind myself that he was sick. I already forgave him for everything from before once I saw the house. I still had to tell him about what happened with me and Jake, and when he found out about us from the same town, he's probably wondering why we never met, but all that could wait when he gets better.

"Edward?" I reached up and got a washrag from the sink and got it nice and cold. "Edward, why don't we get you in bed?" When I put the rag on his head he groaned and clutched his stomach. "It's ok, why don't we get you comfortable." I grabbed his hand and helped him into his room. When we walked into his room I was impressed. The walls were a deep blue, as was the bed spread. The back board of the bed was stark white and so was the dresser. It completely looked like a bachelor pad but something that I could see myself staying in here.

"Come on let's get you in here." I pulled him over to the bed and got him under the covers. "Honey, here is a trash can by the bed, and I have some water next to the bed. I am going to the store to get some food." I kept brushing the hair off his face, but just like him, it kept falling back. I kissed his head and left the room.

I went into my room and stripped the bed before I aimlessly walked around the house looking for the washer and dryer. Figures he would have top of the line everything. I started laughing when I saw that he had half a dozen different laundry detergent and fabric softeners just for Jelly Beans clothes. Once everything was started I checked on Edward one more time before I stole his car keys and cell phone and headed to the store.

I called my dad to tell him the news about everything, I was too chicken to do it for this long, might as well get it out of the way.

"Hello." A gruff man answered the phone.

"Hi dad."

"Bella, what can I do for you?" Oh this was going to be fun. Might as well just jump in.

"Well dad no need to be happy to hear from me. I just wanted to let you know in a few months you will be a grandpa. Talk to you later." I snapped the phone shut chickening out from having to hear his reply. I know we haven't talked in a long time but I guess he should know about everything. My father and I haven't talked in three years, I just didn't want to tell Edward yet why we stopped.

I got to the store and the first thing I had to get was some soup and ginger ale. I got cereal and milk for me, and mac and cheese, the main staples that everyone should have in there house. After an hour and a lot of food, I finally left. I had a rough time seeing how I broke the cardinal rule of going shopping while hungry. But it always seems I am always hungry.

When I got back to the house I had a bad feeling about something. I couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something wrong. I felt like I was being watched. I looked at the windows of the house thinking maybe Edward was just waiting for me. But he wasn't. I grabbed a few bags out of the trunk and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I looked over my shoulder like I expected someone to be there, but there wasn't anyone. I ran up the steps and stopped dead in my tracks. I felt all the blood run from my face. There was a single blood red rose with black silk ribbon tied around the stem.

He's back.


	16. ATTENTION MY BEAUTIES!

Hello my lovelies!

I am on here to tell you that YES I am going to finish this story, but I am starting to put it on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library. It is a fabulous website. I am going to be reworking OFB and I am almost done with the next chapter. I am not sure how long it will be before I am going to put another chapter up in ff.

If you want to see what is going on and what is going to happen to our beautiful couples come on over.

.

Open for Business by raerae1389

Thanks so much.


	17. melt downs

**SORRY I HAVENT WROTE IN A VERY LONG TIME. RL HAS BEEN SO CRAZY, UBBER CRAZY AT WORK, WISDOM TEETH TAKEN OUT, GOT A NEW TATTOO, FANTISIZE ABOUT EDWARD. ALL IN A DAY IN MY LIFE. FROM NOW ON I AM GOING TO BE A LITTLE SPERATIC ON WRITING CHAPTERS, I WILL TRY TO GET THEM OUT WHEN I CAN BUT I CANT MAKE ANY PROMISES. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME GREAT ADVICE AND BROUGHT CERTAIN THINGS TO MY ATTENTION. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR EVERY REVIEW. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW. SM OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**EPOV**

"Oh God I feel like shit." I rolled over and found my basket again and there went the rest of my stomach lining.

"Oh that was just gross." Glancing up and saw Emmett standing in my door with a grimace on his face.

"Yeah well, I am not looking for appearances right now." I rolled over onto my back and grabbed the now warm washcloth and threw it at the door. "Will you get that cold again?"

Emmett walked over and picked up the cloth that I didn't have to strength to throw all the way and walked out laughing and muttering under his breath. I swore I heard the word pussy and bitch somewhere in there. I am really too tired to even care at this point.

Lying there I could just feel my legs and arms actually throb from pain. If I was able to open my eyes again I am sure I would see steam coming off my head, because it is so hot.

I felt better knowing for now Bella was going to be taking care of me. As horrible as I felt, I still didn't like her going out and doing the grocery shopping for us. I would have really liked just having her call and order food to be brought to us, but I didn't have the strength to tell her. But soon enough she is going to be too big to do anything as simple as shopping so I guess I will give her the pleasure of shopping.

"Here you go homeboy." Emmett strolled over to the bed and dropped heaven, or what felt as good as heaven, onto my head.

"Thanks." I looked over and he put a bottle of Gatorade on the table beside my bed. "What that for?" I didn't even want to put something in my body that could possibly come up just as easily as it went down.

"I called your dad, he said you need to sip that so you don't get anymore dehydrated." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, thanks." I rolled over and sipped enough to get the rank taste out of my mouth.

"So I came over to tell you that Rose and I went to the doctors today." Emmett said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Really? So did Bella and I." I could just see it now, Emmett with a little mini him, all muscle and football, or all Rosalie, shopping and hair. I didn't really know who to feel bad for.

"So what are you guys having?"

"Well don't tell B this, I don't know if Rose is going to tell her soon or not but I can't hold it in anymore." I almost start laughing when I look over and he is bouncing like he used to when we were kids.

"Ok why don't you call Jazz and tell him to come over and we can all say it." He nodded and called him. Luckily he was next door at their new house and he could slip away because Alice was hanging up the baby's clothes, and that could take awhile.

"He is coming in a few minutes." He said still bouncing.

"Dude you need to chill." I was actually feeling kind of better. My body hurt but my stomach wasn't as nauseous. I think I might just have a touch of the flu or just exhausted from moving in.

"Alright I am here, let's get this over with, I think I might have like an hour before Alice resurfaces and realizes I left." Jasper walked in laughing. "Oh dude you don't look so good."

"Well fuckface, I think I might have a 24 hour flu or something." I said throwing the now hot towel at him. "Let's just get this over with. I know that Alice had her appointment today too, so at the same time let's just say whether we have to have to buy footballs or dolls."I looked at the guys and they were nodding.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"BEAUTY QUEEN!"

"LIL MAMA!"

"MINI BELLA!"

We looked at each other in horror.

"OH SHIT!"

I didn't know what to think about this. We were all having little baby girls. I can already see Emmett, Jasper and I sitting on the front porch when it is their first dates, gun in hand giving that hopeless young guy the look of death.

I am so happy that our little girls are going to be around each other and able to have friends for life like all of us did. But then I look at Emmett's blank look on his face and realize that I hope their little girl has Rosalie's intelligence, because if not she would be screwed. Jasper and Alice's little girl is going to be either really quiet and laid back, or short and a fucking jumping bean. I am not worried a bit about Jelly Bean. I mean if she looks like me she would have some serious issues with my stupid fucking hair, but other than that if she is anything like Bella we are going to be fine.

"Well what are you guys thinking about?" Jasper whispered, he's probably thinking the same as me.

"Well I am thinking that if this little girl is anything like Alice, I am going to have to buy a lot of dead bolts. Plus some bars for the windows. An alarm system. A big dog. The list goes on and on." Jazz said with a completely straight face.

"Dude, do you have any paper? I need to take some notes?" Emmett said getting up looking through some of the boxes that were sitting along the wall. "I know if my little girl is anything like Rose, and attracts the same kind of guys like I am, I am sending her to a big all girls school for the rest of her life!"

I am just laying there because I can't move, even if I wanted to, thinking the same thing. Everything that I was thinking just came out of Jasper and Em. "Yeah Emmett the paper is in the box in the office across the hall." I said laughing.

When Emmett walked down the hall, we hear the front door slam and Bella scream. I flew out of bed and ran down the steps to see Emmett right in front of me and Jasper coming up from behind me.

"Bella?" freaking out I look in the living room. "Bella? Where are you?" I turn around when I hear the garbage disposal turn on in the kitchen. When I run in there I see her slumped over and crying. "Bella? Baby whats wrong? Are you feeling okay? Is it the baby?"

Sobs are ripping through her, and I am freaking the fuck out. She is crying so hard that I don't know what to do. It is killing me to see her like this, and I don't know what's wrong.

My legs are starting to feel like Jell-O and I cant stand up any more, or I am going to be sick. I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap and rock. When I look up at Jazz and Emmett looking for some kind of hint to what to do.

"I am calling the girls." Emmett is pulling his hair and taking on his cell to Rose, telling her to get Alice and come over as fast as possible.

"Bella. Bella honey, you need to breathe and tell me what is wrong!" She started doing the ugly hiccup cry, trying to breath. She started to mumble something but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. "What are you trying to say baby? Tell me what's wrong?"

"B-b-back." That's all I could understand what she said before another sob ripped through her. When I heard the front door slam again I see Rose and Alice running into the kitchen, and sitting on the floor in front of Bella and I.

"What has she said Edward?" Alice looks frazzled.

"All I can understand is her saying is 'back' but nothing else." I am still rocking her on my lap and she is gradually starting to calm down. My hand goes to her back, rubbing circles trying to calm her breathing. When she gets down to a sniffle, I turn her around so she is facing me. "Bella, baby, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

When she opens her eyes, they are red rimmed and she has a few lingering tears in her eyes, and it's a punch in the gut not knowing what did it to her. I put my hands on either side of her face, to wipe the tears.

When she opened her mouth what she said only came out a whisper, "He's back."

**BPOV**

I didn't know what I was going to do. I saw the rose and I knew he was back. He was the reason for my life going to complete hell. He was the reason why my dad hates me, why my mom left, why I never met Edward until now.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago._

_Today I met the perfect man, but then again I am sixteen so every guy that would talk to me is perfect. I am slightly shy and a little awkward. I haven't really grown into everything yet, my hair is large and in charge, frizzy like I just stuck a knife in a light socket. My tits are large and my waist is small. I am out of proportion. I keep to myself and always have my nose is a book and my only friend is a over hyper pixie. _

_But today I am at the library and I can't reach a book on the top shelf. Of course it was completely cliché, but he walks over and grabs the book for me and just smiles. "Thanks." I give him a small smile, and look at the ground and walk away._

_I am sitting at the table a little bit later reading a book I could probably have said word for word without even opening it, when a cup of coffee is sat in front of me. _

"_You like 'Pride and Prejudice'?" The god just looks at me and smiles._

_From there on we spend hours sitting with thousands of books around us and talk about my favorite things. He makes me laugh and smile more than I have around anyone else. When he reaches over and grabs my hand and rubs back and forth over my fingers, I feel pretty. When it's time for closing I get upset because I think he is going to leave and poof, gone forever. But he walks me outside and asked if I want to have dinner at the diner. But I know that I am not allowed to date unless he meets my father, but he never said it was a date, so we just go. _

_When we get there, I see Alice in the corner in her cheerleading uniform with the captain of the football team sitting next to her, living on each word. She smiles, but when she sees him, the light in her face flickers a little bit, but comes back as force. It makes me think a little bit because she is always happy for me, but I can actually feel her burning holes in the back of my head from staring. I don't know what her problem is but she didn't come over and say hi, I really wanted her to meet him but she never did. When she did leave she walked right past and smiled and waved. Weird._

_We ate, talked, just sat there and got to know each other. When it was time to go he asked if he could have my number. I quickly gave it to him and got in my beast truck and drove away. When I got home ii sat in my room and talked to my mom for hours about him. She was kind of hesitant but quickly got happy for me and wanted to meet him. Around midnight he called me and asked if I wanted to go on a date the next day after school. I knew my dad would freak out because he was 18 and from out of town so he didn't know everything about him. But he was the chief of police so I knew he would do a background check on him the next day._

_Alice never called me like she did every night before bed, which was weird. When I asked her about it the next day she just said she fell asleep when she got home, which I knew was a lie. No matter how tired we are we would always just call to say goodnight. _

_That night he picked me up and we drove to Port Angeles to see a movie and we stopped and ate dinner at a very nice restaurant. But when he took me home my phone started to ring. My dad was calling. I went to answer, the car jerked to the side and he grabbed the phone out of my hands and threw it out the window. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. He just said he didn't want our time together interrupted. When I just nodded he said we had to stop and get gas. When we stopped he got out filled the tank and told me that he was going to get us some drinks. I thought that maybe the phone didn't go all the way out the window so I looked in the back seat. _

_What I saw freaked me out. There was a blanket that covered a lot of pictures of me. Some were when I was leaving school, some from the library, some from outside my window. When I started to shake I saw him leaving the inside of the store. I turned around and just sat there. He got in and I didn't say anything to him. He was stalking me. He was watching me._

_When we got to my house I didn't look at him. I told him I had a good time, but never turned toward him. I could feel him looking at me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and I got out. I tried not to run, but I could feel him behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I could tell he was mad, but when he started going on about how that wasn't a proper goodbye, he started kissing me and I started hitting. My front door opened up and my dad came up to him holding his shot gun. He took off and sped away in his car._

_Over the next few days my dad would drive me to school and I would only go up to the library if my mom would escort me. No one could find him and my dad didn't want me to be alone. _

_Dad said that he did a back ground check, and found he had domestic abuse, several fights, and had a few misdemeanors. I don't blame my dad that he didn't want me to be alone, but I know I didn't want to be alone anyways. _

_A couple days after everything went on I was sitting in my room when I heard a noise coming from down stairs. I opened my door but my dad yelled to shut and lock my door. I could hear my mom screaming and my dad yelling. I could hear him shouting that he needs to be with me and they couldn't keep us apart. I grab my phone and call my dad's friends from down at the station, telling him it was an emergency. When I hung up I could hear him from outside my door screaming my name. _

_I see the cop lights coming into out driveway and yell out my window for them to hurry. When I am sitting on my bed screaming for him to leave me alone and go away, but he wouldn't, he just kept screaming that he needs me and he would never leave me. _

_I could still hear my dad yelling, and something about a gun. I hear a shot go off and I screamed even more. I didn't know what was going on until I heard my mom telling me to open the door. I hear my mom saying that my dad was going to the hospital and so is he. I must have been crying too loud to hear the second shot. I guess my dad, shot first, and then my dad shot him on the way down. The next few days were a blur, in and out of the hospital. I made a mistake one day and got lost in the hospital, and walked past his door. He started screaming for me, saying he was going to kill me and if he couldn't have me then no one could. I started to cry, and running. When I found my mom she was calming me down, telling me he was going to be going to jail for attempted manslaughter. Not to worry about anything. Then next day when I got home from school I had a dozen red roses tied with a piece of black ribbon sitting on my front porch. The note that was attached 'together forever, I will never leave you'. I threw the roses in the trash and decided I was not going to live scared anymore. _

_When my dad finally came home from the hospital he told me that one of his officer buddies stopped by to see him and to show him some pictures. My dad pushed the pictures of his apartment and there was no walls, no ceiling, no floor, only pictures of me. Some of them where old, taken probably when I was around thirteen or so. Some were just a few days before I met him in the library. All I was thinking was 'why me?'._

_When I started back at school, no one noticed I was gone, besides Alice. Everything was the same as always. Besides my dad stopped talking to me and I constantly had night terrors that woke my mom. She finally gave up and left a few months after. I haven't talked to her since._

_END FLASH BACK_

"They never told me why he was obsessed with me or why he even picked me. Last I knew he was still in jail. I don't know how he found me here after all this time." I told everyone everything that went on. I looked over and saw that Rose was crying and Alice was just staring at the floor. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the wall in shock and Edward was sitting with a grim look on his face.

"I remember when I heard about that. But I didn't know it was you." Emmett said quietly.

"Yeah, after it happened, I just went into a little bubble. The only person that I would talk to was Alice. I didn't date, but I lashed out. I guess you could say I turned into a bit of a bitch." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Edward grunted and stood up. He still hadn't said anything but I could tell he was mad. "So what brought this on today?" He was pissed I could tell by the bite in his voice.

"When I got home from the store, there was a rose on the door step. I freaked out, so I came in and threw it in the garbage disposal. What was I supp…."

"You could have fucking told me!" His arms were at his sides, fists in tight at his side, holding in his anger.

I sank away from his outburst. I really didn't know what he was going to do. His face and chest was turning red from not hitting something. I know he isn't feeling good also, so I didn't know if the redness is from holding anything in.

"Eddie man, maybe you should go and cool off before you say something you're going to regret in a little bit." Emmett came up from behind and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He instantly cooled off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bella, come on honey lets go up stairs and get cleaned up." I nod my head and let Rose help me up.

When we get up stairs, I could hear Edward in the bathroom throwing up. This must have upset him a lot but he was going to have to find out eventually but I didn't want it like this.

"Bella…" shaking my head I walk past Rose and Alice.

"Not yet, I just need to see if Edward is ok."

**EPOV**

I can't believe she didn't tell me anything about this. I know we just got on somewhat of a good track again, but I can't help but be pissed. I want to able to protect her and our Jelly Bean, but I can't do it without a little give and take. If there was any man out there that wants to hurt what's mine, I am going to have to talk to her and find out everything she knows. I realize I am not mad at Bella, because I know that we haven't had enough time together to get to know everything, and we were still learning.

I end up making myself sick because of just plain stupid pissed off-isness. I heard the girls walk past my door, obviously taking Bella to my room. I walk into the room and lie on the bed sideways and pass out knowing I will talk to Bella tomorrow.

_**The next morning.**_

When I wake up, against my own will, it's because the damn curtains were so thin they held no purpose whatsoever. They might be nice to look at but damn, I was not a morning person.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and noticed for the first time there is a bottle of Gatorade and a note.

_Edward-_

_When you wake up, drink the Gatorade, you need your vitamins and electrolytes. _

_I thought this was a lot less messy then the mirror. You won that battle, but I will win the war because I can handle you honey._

_Come down stairs and let's eat some breakfast. We will talk._

_Love-_

_Bella._


End file.
